Rowan Whitfoot Part One The Fellowship of the Ring
by Lotr030201
Summary: Has the same plot, just adding my own OC to it. Will be doing the same with the Hobbit when the movie comes out with Mimosa relative to Rowan . Anyway, R&R! And don't be too harsh, please! Frodo/OC 1st 1 , Merry/OC 2nd 1 , Pippin/OC 3rd 1 .
1. Prologue

A/N: Rowan is my OC for this story. It follows the LOTR movies. Mimosa is her mother, and was close to Bilbo when they were younger. Mimosa will be mentioned more when I can write her into The Hobbit whenever I can see/get that movie. Oh, and I'm going to have like Frodo point of views, Sam point of views, Gandalf point of views, and Aragorn point of views (plus others) so that I can put everything in. Because if I don't do that, then where's the story? Am I right?

Please Read and Review. Just don't be too mean.

Oh, and in the other POVs, with the Italic, that's Galadriel speaking.

Rowan Whitfoot: Part One: The Fellowship of the Ring

Prologue

_Galadriel POV_

The world has changed. I feel it in the water. I feel it in the earth. I smell it in the air. Much that once was is lost, for none now live who remember it.

It began with the forging of the Great Rings. Three were given to the Elves. Immortal, wisest, and fairest of all beings.

Seven to the Dwarf lords. Great miners and craftsman of the mountain halls.

And nine... Nine rings were gifted to the race of Men, who, above all else, desire power.

For within these rings was bound the strength and will to govern each race. But they were all of them deceived. For another ring was made.

In the land of Mordor, in the fires of Mount Doom, the Dark Lord, Sauron, forged, in secret, a Master Ring, to control all others. And into this Ring, he poured his cruelty, his malice, and his will to dominate all life.

One Ring To Rule Them All.

One by one, the free lands of Middle Earth fell to the power of the Ring.

But there were some who resisted.

A Last Alliance of Men and Elves marched against the armies of Mordor, and on the slopes of Mount Doom, they fought for the freedom of Middle Earth.

_Isildur POV_

The fight had begun. The Elves shot their arrows. We swung our swords, killing any nasty creature in sight. At one point, everyone stopped. Sauron himself had walked out, and into battle.

_Victory was near. But the power of the Ring could not be undone._

He wore his filthy Ring on his finger, feeling that it gave him strength or something. He swung his weapon, killing many of my men. Suddenly, my father was one that had died. His helmet sat sideways on his head, his sword falling out of his hand. I ran over to him, took off my helmet, and held his head in my hands.

_It was in this moment, when all hope had faded, that Isildur, son of the king, took up his father's sword._

Crying out, I grabbed my father's sword. As I did, Sauron stepped on it, breaking it into three or four pieces. I took it, and slashed all of his fingers off. One of which held the Ring. Sauron roared in pain. I looked at the Ring in awe. Suddenly, there was an explosion, a huge gust of wind, and the helmet of Sauron fell to the ground, smoke rising out of the eye sockets.

_Sauron, the enemy of the Free Peoples of Middle Earth, was defeated._

I looked at the fingers, and picked the one up that held the ring. It crumbled in my hand, and there sat the Ring, now pretty as ever...

_The Ring passed to Isildur, who had this one chance to destroy evil forever. But the hearts of Men are easily corrupted, and the Ring of Power has a will of its own._

I was riding my horse, my men behind me. Something came out of the shadows, and took me down to the ground. They wanted the Ring. They wanted my Ring. The one I wore around my neck. My men began fighting. I tore the Ring off of the chain, and put it on. I escaped, and headed towards the water, but then it slipped off. I felt arrows in my back. My body jolted.

_It betrayed Isildur to his death. _

_Galadriel POV_

And some things that should not have been forgotten were lost. History became legend, legend became myth. And for two and a half thousand years, the Ring passed out of all knowledge. Until, when chance came, it ensnared a new bearer.

_Gollum POV_

I looked at the Ring in my hand. My birthday present.

"My precious..." I cooed.

_The Ring came to the creature Gollum, who took it deep into the tunnels of the Misty Mountains. And there...it consumed him._

"It came to me. My own. My love. My own. My precious." My head snapped up, and my hand tightened around my precious.

_The Ring brought to Gollum unnatural long life. For 500 years, it poisoned his mind. And in the gloom of Gollum's cave, it waited. Darkness crept back into the forests of the world. Rumor grew of a shadow in the East, whispers of a nameless fear. And the Ring of Power perceived it's time had now come. _

_It abandoned Gollum._

_But something happened, then, the Ring did not intend. _

_It was picked up by the most unlikely creatures imaginable. Two Hobbits. Bilbo Baggins and Mimosa Bracegirdle of the Shire._

_Mimosa POV_

Bilbo picked something up. "What's this?"

"What's that?" I whispered.

"A ring." Bilbo answered. We both chuckled.

"Lost!" we heard. "My precious! My precious is lost!"

Bilbo and I stood, and Bilbo put the ring into his pocket.

_Galadriel POV_

For the time will soon come when Hobbits will shape the fortunes of all.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Year: 1400 (by Shire reckoning)_

_Rowan POV_

Frodo and I were outside, reading a book. He had his arm around me, and I was snuggled up close to him. I wasn't as fast as a reader as he was. Frodo went to turn the page.

"No, wait, not yet." I said. I finished the sentence. "Okay."

Frodo rolled his eyes, shook his head, and turned the page. We had been best friends ever since childhood. I looked up, thinking heard mom and Bilbo calling our names. Frodo seemed to hear something else. I heard a wagon rumbling. He stood, a smile growing on his face. He looked at me.

"Come on." He said. We ran forward, and heard a deep voice singing.

"..._The road goes ever on and on, down from the door where it began..._"

"Hurry up, Rowan!" I heard Frodo say.

"I'm the one wearing a dress, not you!" I snapped back. He laughed. He stopped, and I almost barreled into him. Frodo looked at me, and then he crossed his arms. "You're late." He said. I copied his movements. The wagon stopped, and the man in grey looked at us.

"A wizard is never late Frodo Baggins and Rowan Whitfoot. Nor is he early. He arrives _precisely _when he means to."

The three of us began laughing at the seriousness of this situation.

"It's wonderful to see you, Gandalf!" Frodo said, and we both jumped onto the wagon, hugging the wizard, who hugged us back.

"You didn't think I'd miss your Uncle Bilbo's birthday?" Gandalf asked, chuckling. We rode on. "So how is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence."

"You know Bilbo. He's got the whole place in an uproar." Frodo said.

"Well, that should please him."

"Half the Shire's been invited. And the rest of them are turning up anyway." We laughed. Some people looked at us. I waved. A woman looked at me, and nodded her head. We rode on in a bit of silence before Frodo spoke again. He was the speaker, not me. Although, if you got me, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Sam all together, Pippin would be the speaker.

"To tell you the truth," Frodo said. "Bilbo's been a bit odd lately. I mean, more than usual."

"Mom too." I added.

"They've taken to locking themselves in Bilbo's study. They spend hours poring over old maps when they think we're not looking. They're up to something." We looked at Gandalf, who looked like this was normal, or something. "Alright then. Keep your secrets."

"What?" Gandalf looked at us.

"But Rowan and I know you have something to do with it."

"Good gracious me."

"Before you came alone, we Bagginses were very well thought of. So were the Bracegirdles."

"Indeed."

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

"If you're referring to the incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was give your mother and your uncle a little nudge out of the door."

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a disturber of the peace."

"Oh, really?" Gandalf now decided to pay attention to the road. A Hobbit sneered at us as we passed by. Children shouted as they saw us come.

"Fireworks, Gandalf!" one said.

"Gandalf!"

"Fireworks, Gandalf!"

We drove on, but Gandalf let some fireworks go. The children cheered, and he chuckled. Frodo looked at me, and nodded his head up. We stood.

"Gandalf?" he said. Gandalf looked at us. "We're glad you're back."

"So am I, dear children."

We left the wagon, and waved goodbye as we walked off.

"Hey," I said. "I'll race you!"

"You're on."

We took off running.

_Mimosa POV_

There was another knock on the door. Bilbo and I groaned.

"No thank you!" Bilbo yelled. "We don't want any more visitors, well-wishers or distant relations!"

"And what about very old friends?" said a very familiar voice.

"You get the door." I said.

"You get it." Bilbo said.

"I've been getting it all day. You get it."

Bilbo looked at me, at the door, and then opened it. All I could see was a grey cloak. No. It couldn't be.

"Gandalf?" Bilbo asked.

"Bilbo Baggins."

"My dear Gandalf!" Bilbo walked out, and hugged his old friend.

"Good to see you. 111 years old! Who would believe it." They pulled away from the hug. "You haven't aged a day."

I ran as fast as I could to the door. My hands flew up to my mouth. "Gandalf!" I exclaimed. Bilbo turned, and I ran out to my old wizard friend, who I hugged with all my might.

"That was young Rowan I saw earlier? Or am I mistaken?" Gandalf asked as we pulled away from the hug. He had a hand on my shoulder and a hand on Bilbo's.

"No, you're not mistaken." I said, wiping away tears. We all laughed, and then Bilbo and I walked back into the home.

"Come on, come in!" he said. He held the door open. "Welcome, welcome." He took Gandalf's hat and staff from him. "Tea? Or maybe something a little stronger? I've got a few bottles of the Old Winyard left. 1296. Very good year. Almost as old as I am." Bilbo laughed. He went towards the back. "It was laid down by my father. What say we open one, eh?" he asked, as I went into the kitchen.

"Just tea, thank you." Gandalf said. I heard him hit the light, and then the doorway. I winced.

"We were expecting you sometime last week." I heard Bilbo keep on talking. "Not that it matters. You came and go as you please. Always have and always will. You've caught me a bit unprepared, I'm afraid. We've only got cold chicken and a bit of pickle... There's some cheese here. No, that won't do. We've got raspberry jam, an apple tart...But not much for afters. Oh, no, we're alright."

_Yack, yack, yack_, I thought.

"I've just found some sponge cake. I could make you some eggs if you'd like—" Bilbo walked into the room as I was staring into space. He looked around.

"Just tea, thank you." Gandalf said, making the both of us jump.

"Oh, right." Bilbo said. He smiled, and put some sponge cake in his mouth. "You don't mind if I eat do you?"

"No, not at all."

Someone knocked on the door, and the sponge cake flew out of his mouth. I jumped back as it hit the floor, and I walked into the kitchen.

"Bilbo! Bilbo Baggins!" said a female voice.

"I'm not at home!" Bilbo said to us. The knocking continued. He snuck over to the window to see who it was. "It's the Sackville-Bagginses."

"Not again." I groaned.

"I know you're in there!" said the voice.

"They're after the house." Bilbo said. He walked over to us, and put the plate down. "They've never forgiven me for living this long. I've got to get away from these confounded relatives laying on the bell all day, never giving me a moment's peace. I want to see mountains again. Mountains, Gandalf! And then find somewhere quiet where I can finish my book. Oh, tea."

"I just wanna get out of here." I muttered.

"So you mean to go through with your plan?"

"Yes, yes. It's all in hand." Bilbo said, taking the teapot from over the fire. "All the arrangements are made." Gandalf took the lip off of a container. "Oh, thank you." Bilbo poured some tea into it.

"Frodo and Rowan suspect something."

"Of course they do. They're a Baggins and a Whitfoot, not some blockheaded Bracegirdle from Hardbottle."

"Hey!" I said, offended.

"Not you, Mimosa."

"Thank you."

"You will tell them, won't you?" Gandalf asked.

"Yes, yes." Bilbo said, as he put the tea pot back.

"They're very fond of you both."

"We know. They'd probably come with us if we asked them. I think in their hearts, Frodo and Rowan are still in love with the Shire. The woods, the fields. Little rivers. I am old, Gandalf. I know I don't look it, but I'm beginning to feel it in my heart." Bilbo walked over to us, his hand in his pocket. I knew that all too well. He needed the ring. It was like his comfort in some way. Gandalf noticed it too. "I feel thin. Sort of stretched. Like butter scraped over too much bread. I need a holiday. A very long holiday. And I don't expect I shall return. In fact, I mean not to."

_I'm still going with you; you will NOT leave me behind_.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

_Mimosa POV_

Bilbo, Gandalf and I were outside. The two were smoking some pipeweed. Never grew to like that stuff.

"Old Toby." Bilbo said. "The Finest weed in the Southfarthing." He made a smoke ring. Gandalf made a smoke ship, and made it fly through the ring. "Gandalf my old friend, this will be a night to remember."

_Party. Rowan POV_

Fireworks exploded in the air. Music played and people cheered and clapped. Frodo was dancing like a half frog/half chicken. Bilbo was greeting people at the door. I don't even know where mom went. We sat next to Sam, who just sat there, looking depressed.

"Go on, Sam." Frodo said. "Ask Rosie for a dance."

"I think I'll just have another ale." Sam said, getting up. Frodo and I looked at him.

"Oh, no, you don't. Go on!" Frodo and I pushed him into Rosie, and they began dancing. We started laughing.

_Mimosa POV_

I walked by to see Bilbo telling our adventure story to some of the young children.

"So there we were, at the mercy of three monstrous trolls. And they were all arguing amongst themselves about how they were going to cook us. Whether it be turned on a spit, or whether if they should sit on us one by one, squash us into jelly."

A little girl gasped.

"They spent so much time arguing the whithertos and the whyfors that the sun's first light crept over the top of the trees-poof!"

The kids gasped.

"And turned them all to stone!" Bilbo finished.

_Merry POV_

I watched as Gandalf laughed, and walked away. I was hiding behind his wagon. He had an armful of fireworks. I popped out from behind the wagon, and smacked my hand on the tent. Pippin came out.

"Quickly." I told him. He placed his foot in my hands, and I threw him onto the back of the wagon. I kept a lookout. Gandalf set one off that turned into butterflies. The kids surrounding him scattered to catch them.

"Up they go!" Gandalf said, laughing. Pippin grabbed a green one.

"No, no, the big one. Big one." I told him. He picked one up that looked like a dragon. We both smiled, and he hopped out of the wagon and then ran into the tent. I looked around again, took a bite of my apple, and then followed him.

_Rowan POV_

Bilbo turned, and faced me and Frodo. He pointed behind him, his ears twitching.

"Sackville-Bagginses!" he whispered to us. "Quickly, hide."

Frodo and I looked at each other, and hid behind a tent with Bilbo. Bilbo hid his ears. The Sackville-Bagginses looked around, and then took off.

"Thank you." Bilbo said. "You're good children. I'm very selfish, you know."

I opened my mouth the disagree.

"Yes, I am." Bilbo said. "Very selfish." He looked at Frodo. "I don't know why I took you in after your mother and father died, but it wasn't out of charity. I think it was because, of all my numerous relations, you were the one Baggins that showed real spirit."

"Bilbo, have you been at the Gaffer's old brew?" Frodo asked.

"No... Well, yes, but that's not the point. The point is, Frodo...you'll be alright." He took a sip of his drink.

_Merry POV_

Pippin lit the twine. We were still in the tent.

"Done!" he said a grin on his face. I looked down, and then looked at him.

"You're supposed to stick it in the ground." I pushed it towards him.

"It is in the ground." Pippin said, pushing it back towards me.

"Outside!" I hissed, pushing it back to him.

"This was your idea!" Pippin said, pushing it back towards me. Then it flew up into the air, Pippin screaming as well fell back. The tent went up with it. People ran towards it, but then began running as it formed into a dragon, and flew back towards them. As the dragon swooped over everyone and over the lake, it exploded, turning into a bunch of fireworks. Everyone gasped, got up, and clapped. Pippin and I got up.

"That was good." I said.

"Let's get another one." Pippin suggested. Suddenly, we were grabbed by the ears. We winced.

"Meriadoc Brandybuck. And Peregrin Took." Said a voice. It was Gandalf. "I might've known."

And now, because of our little stunt, Gandalf dragged us over to do the dishes.

_Rowan POV_

"Speech, Bilbo!" someone yelled. We all began clapping, and began calling for a speech. Bilbo stood on a small stand.

"My dear Bagginses and Boffins, Tooks and Brandybucks, Grubbs, Chubbs, Hornblowers, Bolgers, Bracegirdles, and Proudfoots!"

"Proudfeet!" one yelled. Bilbo waved him off, and people laughed.

"Today is my 111th birthday!" Bilbo announced. People cheered. "But alas, eleventy-one years is far too short a time to live among such excellent and admirable Hobbits." Some people cheered, and everyone clapped. "I don't know half of you half as well as I should like, and I like less than half of you half as well as you deserve."

Everyone looked around, confused.

"I, uh—" Bilbo continued. "I have things to do." He reached his hand into his pocket. "I've put this off for far too long. I regret to announce this is the end! I am going now. I wish you all a very fond farewell. Goodbye."

And then he disappeared. Everyone gasped, and looked around, confused. Mom got up, and left.

"Mom, where are you going?" I asked, but she didn't answer. "Mom!"

_Mimosa POV_

I couldn't face my daughter. That's why I ignored her call. Bilbo walked into the house, and I stopped him from closing the door. I closed it, and he took off the ring, laughing. He flicked it up in the air, and walked over to grab his walking stick. He walked into the living room.

"I suppose you think that was terribly clever." I heard Gandalf say. We both jumped. We faced him, and Bilbo rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Gandalf." He said. "Did you see their faces?" he set his stuff down.

"There are many magic rings in this world, Bilbo Baggins, and _none _of them should be used lightly."

"It was just a bit of fun. Oh, you're probably right, as usual. You will keep an eye on Frodo and Rowan, won't you?"

"Two eyes. As often as I can spare them."

"We're leaving everything to them."

"What about this ring of yours? Is that staying too?"

"Yes, yes. It's in an envelope over there on the mantelpiece."

I watched as Gandalf looked for the envelope, but didn't see it. Bilbo spoke, his hand in his pocket.

"No. Wait, it's...here in my pocket." He took the ring out of his pocket. He looked at it. "Isn't that—? Isn't that odd, now? Yet, after all, why not? Why shouldn't I keep it?"

"I think you should leave the ring behind, Bilbo." Gandalf said.

"Me too." I agreed.

"Is that so hard?"

Bilbo looked at us. "Well, no." he said. His face seemed to change. "And yes." His voice went raspy. He turned back to the ring. "Now it comes to it, I don't feel like parting with it. It's mine. I found it. It came to me!"

"There's no need to get angry."

"Well, if I'm angry, it's your fault! It's mine. My own. My precious."

I gasped.

"Precious?" Gandalf asked. "It's been called that before, but not by you."

Bilbo snapped around, furious. "What business is it of yours what I do with my own things?" he snapped.

"I think you've had that ring quite long enough."

"You want it for yourself!"

"Bilbo Baggins!" the place grew dark. Gandalf stood up straight. His voice deepened. Bilbo jumped back into the wall. "Do not take me for some conjurer of cheap tricks. I am not trying to rob you!" the place went back to normal, and Gandalf was himself again. "I'm trying to help you."

Bilbo whimpered, and hugged him. Gandalf looked at him right in the eyes.

"All your long years, we've been friends." He said. "Trust me as you once did. Let it go."

"You're right, Gandalf. The ring must go to Frodo." Bilbo said. "Come, Mimosa. It's late. The road is long." We picked up our things, and headed for the door. "Yes, it is time." Bilbo opened the door, and was about to leave, but—

"Bilbo." Gandalf said. "The ring is still in your pocket."

I looked at Bilbo sternly. Bilbo had a small smile on his face that left quickly. He took the ring out of his pocket, looked at it, and then slowly let it fall to the floor. It landed with a thunk. We walked out, and Bilbo stopped. I stopped beside him.

"I've thought up an ending for my book: "And they lived happily ever after to the end of their days.""

"And I'm sure you will my dear friends." Gandalf said, bending down in front of us. I hugged him, and then pulled away.

"Goodbye." I said.

"Goodbye, Mimosa."

"Goodbye, Gandalf." Bilbo said. He held out his hand.

"Goodbye, dear Bilbo." Gandalf said, taking his hand. He winked at us. Bilbo and I smiled, and then left. He closed the gate, and began singing. I joined in.

"_The road goes ever_ _on and on_..."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_Gandalf POV_

I opened the door, and walked back into the house. Seeing the ring on the floor, I bent to pick it up, but withdrew my hand when I saw the Eye of Sauron.

_Rowan POV_

Frodo and I ran to the house.

"Bilbo! Mimosa!" he called. He opened the door, but the only person we saw was Gandalf, who was sitting in front of the fire. "Bilbo! Mimosa!"

"Hey, look." I said. Frodo looked down, and we saw the ring. He picked it up. Gandalf was muttering something.

"They've gone, haven't they?" Frodo asked. We walked over to Gandalf. "They talked so long about leaving; we didn't think they'd really do it. Gandalf?"

Gandalf looked at us, and then the ring in Frodo's hand. "Bilbo's ring." He said. "He and Mimosa have gone to stay with the Elves. They've left you both Bag End." He held out an envelope. Frodo put the ring in it. "Along with all of their possessions." He sealed the envelope with a wax stamp. "The ring is yours now." He held it out to Frodo, who took it. "Put it somewhere out of sight." Gandalf got up to leave. He headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Frodo asked, following him. I took his arm. I didn't want to be alone, so I followed the two.

"There are some things that I must see to."

"What things?"

"Questions." Gandalf said, grabbing his staff and his hat. "Questions that need answering."

"You've only just arrived. I don't understand."

Gandalf was at the door, so he turned and faced us. "Neither do I." he said. He put his hand on Frodo's shoulder. "Keep it secret. Keep it safe."

Then, he left. Frodo and I looked at the envelope.

"Do you know what he meant?" I asked.

"No idea." Frodo answered.

_Gandalf POV_

Thunder rumbled over Mordor as I neared Minas Tirith. I rode in, and then walked as fast as I could to the library. I looked at the papers, and my eyes caught something.

"_Year 3434 of the Second Age. Here follows the account of Isildur, High King of Gondor, and the finding of the Ring of Power. It has come to me. The One Ring. It shall be an heirloom of my kingdom. All those who follow in my bloodline shall be bound to its fate, for I will risk no hurt to the Ring. It is precious to me, though I buy it with great pain. The markings upon the band begin to fade. The writing, which as first was as clear as red flame, has all but disappeared. A secret now that only fire can tell._"

_Rowan POV_

Merry and Pippin, the two goofballs, were on top of a table, singing, and their mugs of ale in their hands. Frodo and I grabbed a few mugs, danced around them, and sung along.

"_...To heal my heart and drown my woe, Rain may fall and wind may blow, But there still be many miles to go. Sweet is the sound of the pouring rain, and the stream that falls from hill to plain, Better than rain or rippling brook—" _Pippin took it over.

"Is a mug of beer inside this Took!" he said, and everyone cheered and clapped.

"Young Mr. Frodo and Miss Rowan here, they're cracking." Said Gaffer.

"And proud of it." Frodo said, putting his mugs on the table. I copied him. "Cheers, Gaffer."

"Cheers."

"Well, it's none of our concern what goes on beyond our borders." Said one Hobbit. I kept forgetting his name. Keep your noses out of trouble, and no trouble'll come to you."

Thanks.

_Later_

People were walking off, or passing out. A drunken Pippin stumbled off of the table, and laughed about it. Merry, who managed to stay more sober than his younger cousin, picked him up by the arms; bid us goodnight, and the duo left. Frodo shook his head.

"Those two." He said. Sam was making googly eyes at Rosie. I waved my hand in front of his face. The guy didn't even blink. Frodo and I laughed. I got up, and went to the other side of the room. "Hey, where you going?" Frodo asked. I didn't answer, and leaned against the wall. Frodo followed me and did the same. But he crossed his arms. "Now why did you run off?"

"It's funny, really." I said.

"What?"

"Sam and Rosie. They both like each other, they just won't admit it."

"Look at the way he's staring at her." Frodo said. He smiled and shook his head.

"I wish someone would stare at me like that." I said. Frodo looked at me. "Honestly, I do. I'm not very attractive."

And then, suddenly, Frodo kissed me. He pulled away, and our foreheads were pressed together. "You are very attractive, Rowan Whitfoot. Do not ever think you are not."

I smiled. "Thanks." I said.

_Later _

"Goodnight." Rosie told us as we left.

"Goodnight." Sam said. I think I saw him blush.

"Goodnight, sweet maiden of the golden ale." Said that one Hobbit who's name I couldn't remember.

"Oi, mind who you're sweet-talkin'." Sam muttered.

"Don't worry, Sam. Rosie knows an idiot when she sees one." Frodo reassured. He took my hand, and we walked off. Sam stopped in his tracks.

"Does she?" he asked. We walked up to the house.

"Goodnight, Sam." We said.

"Goodnight, Mr. Frodo, Miss Rowan." Sam said, leaving our side. Frodo and I looked at each other, smiling. We opened the door, and looked around. Papers were all over the place.

"Looks like we were robbed." I said.

"Looks it." Frodo agreed. A hand was placed on his shoulder, and we both jumped back. It was Gandalf. He had his hair in his face and a wild look in his eyes, making him look as if he had lost his mind.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" he asked us. Frodo lit a fire, and opened a chest. There was a squeal in the background, and Gandalf jumped. Frodo pulled out the envelope and held it out to him.

"Ah." He said. Gandalf took it and threw it into the fire. "What are you doing?"

We watched as the envelope soon shrunk and revealed the ring. Gandalf took something off of the fireplace, grabbed the ring, and held it out to Frodo. "Hold out your hand, Frodo." He said. Frodo was reluctant. I would be too, thinking it was going to burn me. "It's quite cool."

Frodo held out his hand, and Gandalf placed the ring in it. Frodo's hand fell under the weight of it.

"What can you see?" Gandalf asked. "Can you see anything?"

"Nothing." Frodo said. "There's nothing." I heard Gandalf sigh. "Wait," Frodo seemed unsure. Fire-red words in Elvish appeared on the ring. "There are markings. It's some form of Elvish. I can't read it."

"There are few who can." Gandalf said. "The language is that of Mordor, which I will not utter here."

I gasped. We looked at Gandalf. "Mordor!" Frodo breathed.

"In the common tongue, it says: "One Ring To Rule Them All, One Ring To Find Them, One Ring To Bring Them All, And In The Darkness Bind Them.""


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

The three of us sat around the Ring.

"This is the One Ring," Gandalf said. "Forged by the Dark Lord Sauron in the fires of Mount Doom. Taken by Isildur from the hand of Sauron himself."

"Bilbo and Mimosa found it." Frodo said. "In Gollum's cave."

"Yes. For 60 years, the Ring lay quiet in Bilbo and Mimosa's keeping, but Mimosa was lucky enough not to be seduced by it, prolonging their lives, delaying old age. But no longer. Evil is stirring in Mordor. The Ring has awoken. It's heard its master's call."

"But he was destroyed." Frodo said. "Sauron was destroyed."

We heard the Ring speak in a different language. I walked over to Frodo, and placed my hands on his shoulders.

"No, Frodo." Gandalf said. "The spirit of Sauron endured. His life force is bound to the Ring and the Ring survived. Sauron has returned. His Orcs have multiplied. His fortress at Barad-dur is rebuilt in the land of Mordor. Sauron needs only this Ring to cover all the lands in a second darkness. He is seeking it. Seeking it. All his thought is bent on it. For the Ring yearns above all else to return of the hand of its master. They are one, the Ring and the Dark Lord. Frodo, Rowan, he must never find it."

"Alright." Frodo said, picking the Ring up. He left the room. Gandalf and I followed him. "We put it away. We keep it hidden. We never speak of it again. No one knows it's here, do they?" he didn't get an answer for a minute, so he faced us. "Do they, Gandalf?"

"There is one other who knew that Bilbo and Mimosa had the Ring. I looked everywhere for the creature Gollum. But the enemy found him first. I don't know how long they tortured him. But amidst the endless screams and inane babble, they discerned three words: Shire. Bracegirdle. Baggins."

I gasped.

"Shire. Bracegirdle. Baggins. But that would lead them here!" Frodo exclaimed. He walked towards Gandalf, the Ring in his hand. "Take it, Gandalf! Take it!"

"No, Frodo."

"You must take it!"

"You cannot offer me this ring!"

"I am giving it to you!"

"Don't tempt me, Frodo! I dare not take it. Not even to keep it safe. Understand, Frodo, I would use this Ring from a desire to do good. But through me, it would wield a power too great and terrible to imagine."

"But it cannot stay in the Shire!"

"No. No, it can't."

Frodo's hand tightened around the Ring. "What must I do?"

"You and Rowan must leave. And leave quickly." Gandalf said. We began to get our things.

"Where? Where do we go?" Frodo asked.

"Get out of the Shire. Make for the village of Bree." He handed Frodo some sort of blanket or sheet.

"Bree." Frodo said, taking it. "What about you?"

"I'll be waiting for you at the Inn of the Prancing Pony."

"And the Ring will be safe there?"

"I don't know, Frodo. I don't have any answers. I must see the head of my order. His is both wise and powerful. Trust me, Frodo. He'll know what to do. You'll have to leave the name of Baggins and Whitfoot behind you. I'm not sure they know about Mimosa being married and her name changed, but I don't want to take any risks. You do understand, Rowan?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir." I answered.

"Those names are not safe outside the Shire. Travel only by day. And stay off the road."

"We can cut across country easily enough." Frodo said, grabbing his walking stick. He put the Ring in his vest pocket.

"My dear Frodo and Rowan. Hobbits really are amazing creatures. You can learn all that there is to know about their ways in a month. And yet, after a hundred years, they can still surprise you."

Frodo and I smiled. There was rustling outside the window.

"Get down." Gandalf told us. We did as we were told. He grabbed his staff, moved over to the window, and thrust it in the bushes. There was a groan. The voice sounded awfully familiar. Gandalf pulled the person, who turned out to be Sam, onto the table. "Confound it all, Samwise Gamgee!" he said. "Have you been eavesdropping?"

"I haven't been dropping no eaves, sir. Honest. I was cutting the grass under the window there, if you follow me." Sam said. Frodo and I looked at each other, and then we stood.

"A little late for trimming the verge, don't you think?" Gandalf asked.

"I heard raised voices."

"What did you hear? Speak!"

Sam jumped at the shout. "Nothing important." He said. "That is, I heard a good deal about a ring, a Dark Lord, and something about the end of the world, but—Please, Mr. Gandalf, sir, don't hurt me. Don't turn me into anything...unnatural."

"No?" Gandalf asked. "Perhaps not. I've thought of a better use for you."

Sam's eyes grew bigger than dinner plates.

_Morning_

"Come along, Samwise. Keep up." Gandalf said. Sam ran up to us.

_Later_

"Be careful. All of you." Gandalf warned us. "The enemy has many spies in his service: Birds, beasts. Is it safe?" he looked at Frodo. Frodo placed his hand on his chest. "Never put it on, for the agents of the Dark Lord will be drawn to its power. Always remember, Frodo, the Ring is trying to get back to its master. It wants to be found."

Then, Gandalf rode off. A bird squawked, and Sam walked up to us. He had the 'let's go' look on his face, and we walked on. As we passed through a farm, or something, Sam stopped.

"This is it." He said. Frodo and I looked at him.

"This is what?" Frodo asked.

"If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been."

Frodo and I walked up to him. "Come on, Sam." We said. Sam took a step, and then began walking again. "Remember what Bilbo used to say: "It's a dangerous business, Frodo, going out your door. You step onto the road, and if you don't keep your feet, there's no knowing where you might be swept off to.""

_Later_

We stopped. Frodo and I were in the tree and Sam was cooking. We heard singing.

"Sam." Frodo said. Sam looked at him, and then heard it. "Wood-elves."

We ran to where we could see them.

"They're going to the harbor beyond the White Towers." Frodo said. "To the Grey Havens."

"They're leaving Middle Earth." Sam said.

"Never to return."

"I don't know why, it makes me sad."

_Later_

"Everywhere I lie, there's a dirty great root sticking into my back." Sam said.

"Just shut your eyes, and imagine you're back in your own bed with a soft mattress and a lovely feather pillow." Frodo advised. We were right next to each other, and Sam was a bit away from us. After a minute, Sam said,

"It's not working, Mr. Frodo. I'm never going to be able to sleep out here."

"Me neither, Sam."


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, guys, I may not be updating my other stories for a while because

Gots to get this one out of my system (thanks for all the positive feedback! Love you guys)

My freshman year in high school is about over, and I have early release on the last three days, so keep a look out for Rowan Whitfoot parts two and three! Will be updating a whole bunch during the summer, unless I'm busy.

Thanks for reading! You guys rule!

Chapter Five

_Gandalf POV_

I rode fast and hard to Isengard. I had to seek counsel, and quickly.

"Smoke rises from the Mountain of Doom. The hour grows late. And Gandalf the Grey rides to Isengard seeking my counsel." I got off of my horse and took off my hat. For that is why you have come, is it not? My old friend."

Saruman stopped in front of me.

"Saruman." I said, bowing my head slightly.

_Later_

We were taking a walk.

"You are sure of this?" Saruman asked.

"Beyond any doubt." I answered.

"So the Ring of Power has been found."

"All these long years, it was in the Shire. Under my very nose."

"Yet you did not have the wit to see it. Your love of the halfling's leaf has clearly slowed your mind."

"But we still have time. Time enough to counter Sauron if we act quickly."

"Time? What time do you think we have?"

_Inside_

Saruman was sitting down. I stood.

"Sauron has regained much of his former strength." Saruman explained. "He cannot yet take physical form, but his spirit has lost none of its potency. Concealed within his fortress, the Lord of Mordor sees all. His gaze pierces cloud, shadow, earth, and flesh. You know of what I speak, Gandalf. A Great Eye, lidless, wreathed in flame."

"The Eye of Sauron."

"He is gathering all evil to him. Very soon, he'll have summoned an army great enough for an assault upon Middle Earth."

I was confused. "You know this? How?"

Saruman looked over his shoulder. "I have seen it."

I saw what he was looking at, and we walked into another room. "A palantír is a dangerous tool, Saruman."

"Why? Why should we fear to use it?" He pulled the cover off of the palantír.

"They are not all accounted for, the lost Seeing-stones. We do not know who else may be watching." I put the cover back onto the palantír, and saw the Great Eye.

"The hour is later than you think." Saruman said, as he walked over to his chair. "Sauron's forces are already moving." He sat down. "The Nine have left Minas Morgul."

"The Nine?" I asked, walking over to him.

"They crossed the River Isen on Midsummer's Eve, disguised as riders in black."

"They've reached the Shire?"

"They will find the Ring. And kill the one who carries it."

"Frodo and Rowan!" I headed to leave, but the doors closed. Going to every exit, I saw as all the doors closed on me. There was no chance for me to escape.

"You did not seriously think that two Hobbits could contend the will of Sauron? There are none who can." I realized something. Saruman has changed. I should've seen it in his beard and his eyebrows. They were darker than before. "Against the power of Mordor there can be no victory. We must join him, Gandalf. We must join with Sauron. It would be wise, my friend."

For a minute, I was in shock. Then I spoke. "Tell me, friend, when did Saruman the Wise abandon reason for madness?"

Saruman stood, raised his staff, and sent me flying into the wall. After a minute, he let me fall. I raised my staff, and he fell backwards. As I was getting up, he knocked me back down. I got up, and knocked him over a few times, but he swung me around like a ragdoll. I got up, and sent him barreling into the doors. He held out his hand, and grabbed my staff. He made me fall over, and to the ground. Pointing both staffs at me, he walked forward.

"I gave you the chance of aiding me willingly," he said. I was being swung in circles and going up into the air. "But you have elected the way of pain!" he lifted up both staffs, and I flew into the ceiling.

_Rowan POV_

We were walking through cornrows now.

"Mr. Frodo? Miss Rowan? Frodo? Rowan?" we heard Sam call. We walked back over to him. His shoulders seemed to sag with relief. "I thought I'd lost you."

"What are you talking about?" Frodo asked.

"It's just something Gandalf said."

"What did he say?"

""Don't you lose them, Samwise Gamgee." And I don't mean to."

"Sam, we're still in the Shire. What could possibly happen?"

Then, Merry and Pippin ran out, and barreled into us. I looked at Frodo.

"Your idiot cousins barreling out of a cornrow and landing on us. That's what could happen."

Pippin glared at me, and then realized something. "Frodo." He said. "Merry, it's Frodo Baggins."

"Hello, Frodo." Merry said, standing up. I know when Pippin and Merry don't say my name, they're mad at me. Maybe because I called them idiots.

"Get off him." Sam said, pulling Pippin off of Frodo. He pulled Frodo up.

"What's the meaning of this?" Frodo asked. Merry and Pippin began handing us crops.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!" Sam said. There was barking.

"You come back here! Get out of my field!" we heard Farmer Maggot yell. Sam and I looked at each other, the crops in our hands, dropped them, and ran after the others. I soon caught up to Frodo.

"I don't know why he's so upset." Merry said. "It's only a couple of carrots."

"And some cabbages." Pippin added. "And those three bags of potatoes that we lifted last week. And then the mushrooms the week before."

"Yes, Pippin. My point is he's clearly overreacting! Run!"

We stopped at a cliff. We thought all was safe until Sam ran into us, making us fall. We landed on top of each other. Pippin looked up.

"Oh, that was close." He said. There was a pile of crap right in front of him. Merry winced.

"I think I've broken something." He said, and held up a broken carrot. He whimpered.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took!" Sam said, bitterly, as he got up.

"What? That was just a detour. A short cut."

"A shortcut to what?"

"Mushrooms!" Pippin exclaimed. Everyone began to climb over him to get the mushrooms. Frodo and I were looking around. Frodo looked at the others.

"I think we should get off the road." He said. They didn't pay attention. All they did was put mushrooms in their bag. Frodo and I looked forward, and heard screeching. It looked as if the forest was closing in on us too. "Get off the road! Quick!"

We all hid under a large tree root that came up over the ground, creating a canopy. We heard hooves, and everyone stopped. Soon, we heard a horse. Frodo looked behind him, and then looked forward as someone got off the horse. We saw a metal hand on the tree root. I opened my mouth to scream, but Merry covered it. There was a sniffing sound. I looked at Merry, who shook his head no rapidly. Bugs began crawling all around us. Frodo took out the Ring, and was about to put it on, when Sam reached over and stopped him. The creature snapped its head forward. Merry threw the mushrooms, and the creature ran off, screeching. We took off, and slid down a small hill.

"What was that?" Merry asked. Frodo didn't answer. He just looked at the Ring in his hand.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

_Still Rowan POV_

Now I'm mad. We've been running from that stupid rider for _hours_. We started running when it was light outside. Now it's dark. I don't like it. I constantly looked over my shoulder. There was a screech. I started to scream, but Frodo covered my mouth.

"Stop with the screaming." He muttered. We walked on.

"Not my fault I'm scared." I muttered back. Frodo stopped by a tree.

"Anything?" Sam asked.

"Nothing." Frodo answered.

"What is going on?" Pippin asked, as he kneeled over to take a breath.

"That Black Rider was looking for something. Or someone." Merry said, walking over to Frodo. "Frodo?" Frodo looked at him.

"Get down!" Sam yelled. We looked forward, and then jumped down. The Rider stopped. It looked around, and then trotted off on his horse.

"I have to leave the Shire. Sam, Rowan, and I must get to Bree." Frodo said. Merry nodded.

"Right." He said. His eyes lightened with a sudden realization. "Bucklebury Ferry. Follow me." We all got up to run, and as we were, the Rider came out of the shadows. We stopped, and then started to scramble about.

"I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared, I'm scared!" I yelled. The Rider's horse reared up in front of me. I screamed.

"Run!" Pippin yelled.

"This way! Follow me!" Merry yelled, trying to avoid the Rider.

"Run!" Pippin yelled again. We jumped over a fence and made our way to the ferry.

"Get the rope, Sam!" Merry said. Sam undid the rope, and then we realized Frodo wasn't with us.

"Frodo!" Sam yelled.

"Run, Frodo!" Pippin yelled.

"Go!" Frodo yelled at us. Sam kicked the small raft to make it start floating away.

"Hurry!"

"Frodo, come on!" Merry yelled.

"Come on! Faster!" Sam yelled. Frodo was closing in on us, as was the Rider.

"Jump!" Pippin yelled. I didn't want to speak. Frankly, I was as scared as moth that got its wing caught in a flame. Frodo leaped, and was caught him as he barreled onto the raft. The Rider stopped and screeched. He turned his horse, and left.

"How far to the nearest crossing?" Frodo asked.

"The Brandywine Bridge." Merry answered. "20 miles."

We watched as that Rider joined two more just like him.

"How many are there?" I asked.

"Just three, I'm hoping." Frodo answered.

_Later_

It was raining. Frodo looked around.

"Come on." He said, and then he walked up to the gate, the rest of us in tow.

"I don't like rain..." I muttered.

"Shh." Merry told me. Frodo knocked on the gate. The opening above our heads opened up, and then the one that was our height opened up.

"What do you want?" a grumpy old man asked. His face was worn, as if it had stood the tests of time.

"We're heading for the Prancing Pony." Frodo answered. The gate opened, and the man held up a lantern.

"Hobbits." He said, surprised. "Five Hobbits! What's more, out of the Shire by your talk. What business brings you to Bree?"

"We wish to stay at the inn. Our business is our own."

The man nodded. "Alright, young sir, I meant no offense. It's my job to ask questions after nightfall." He stood to the side so that we could enter. "There's talk of strange folk abroad. Can't be too careful." He shut the gate as Merry and Pippin got in. People stumbled around, drunk.

"This isn't a nice place. Like, at all." I said. Something smacked me on the back of the head. I looked up, and saw someone actually dumping out their food that just looked nasty.

"Out of the way! Watch where you're walking!" someone yelled at us. Finally, we spotted the sign that said The Prancing Pony. We walked in, and immediately greeted by the sounds of laughter and the smells of pipeweed, sweat, and a bit of filth. We took off our hoods, and shook our heads out a bit. Then, we walked up to the desk.

"Excuse me." Frodo said. I took his hand. A big bellied man with dark hair and sideburns looked down at us.

"Good evening little masters and mistress. What can I do for you? If you're looking for accommodation, we got some nice, cozy Hobbit-sized rooms available. Always proud to cater to the Little Folk, Mister...uh..?"

"Underhill. My name's Underhill. This is my wife, Diamond."

I smiled and waved.

"Underhill, yes." The man said.

"We're friends of Gandalf the Grey. Can you tell him we've arrived?"

"Gandalf? Gandalf." The man looked into space for a minute, and then said, "Oh, yes! I remember! Elderly chap! Big grey beard, pointy hat."

Frodo and I nodded.

"Not seen him for six months." The man told us. We huddled into a little circle.

"What do we do now?" Sam asked.

_Later_

Well, we ended up getting a table. I sat next to Frodo, who sat next to Sam.

"Sam, Rowan," Frodo said. "He'll be here. He'll come." Frodo mainly said that because we looked disappointed.

Merry weaved himself from people to make it back to our table. He held up a mug. It wasn't even a mug. It was _bigger _than a mug.

"What's that?" Pippin asked, wide-eyed.

"This, my friend, is a pint." Merry said, smiling.

"It comes in pints?" Merry made a 'yes' sound. He was drinking the ale. "I'm getting one." Pippin stood.

"You got a whole half already!" Sam told him. I rolled my eyes.

"Pippin, Pippin, Pippin... What are we going to do with him?" I asked.

"Keep him. We can't leave him." Frodo said. I shook my head. Frodo lightly kissed me, and then pulled away when Sam said—

"That fellow's done nothing but stare at you since we arrived."

Frodo and I noticed a hooded figure in the back corner smoking a pipe. The man from earlier walked by. "Excuse me." Frodo said. He stopped and looked at him. "That man in the corner. Who is he?"

The man looked at the figure in the corner, and then looked at us. "He's one of them Rangers. They're dangerous folk, they are, wandering the Wilds. What his right name is, I've never heard, but around here he's known as Strider." The man left.

"Strider." Frodo repeated. He twiddled the Ring in his fingers and his eyes closed.

"Baggins? Bracegirdle? Sure, I know a Baggins and a Bracegirdle, of course her name isn't Bracegirdle, but she's related to one. Over there. Frodo Baggins and Rowan Whitfoot." Pippin waved at us as we looked at him in horror. "Frodo's my second cousin, once removed on his mother's side, and my third cousin, twice removed..."

"Now can we leave him?" I asked as Frodo ran over to him. Frodo grabbed his arm.

"Pippin!" he yelled.

"Steady on, Frodo!" Pippin said, as Frodo fell back. Something came out of his hand-the Ring-and then he disappeared. We all looked at each other as Pippin faced away from us. A few minutes later, Frodo reappeared, and the Ranger-Strider-walked over to him, and dragged him to another room.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

_Frodo POV_

I was thrown up against the wall.

"You draw far too much attention to yourself, "Mr. Underhill."" That Ranger, Strider, said to me. He threw open a door, and I stumbled into the room. I fell on the ground, and then stood.

"What do you want?" I demanded.

"A little more caution from you. That is no trinket you carry."

Uh oh. "I carry nothing."

"Indeed." Strider didn't seem to believe me. I wouldn't believe me either. I'm a bad liar. "I can avoid being seen if I wish," as he spoke, he was putting the candle out by his fingers. "But to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift." He pulled back his hood, revealing black hair to his shoulders, wet from either the rain or sweat. He had a beard, and a face that looked as if it had been in and seen battle. The eyes were not unkind at all.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Are you frightened?" Strider asked me.

"Yes."

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you." There were footsteps.

_Rowan POV_

We opened the door, I armed with Merry's pint (not too good of a weapon, but it was the best thing I could find), Pippin armed with a chair, Merry was armed with candles, and Sam had his fists up.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you, Longshanks." He threatened. The man put up his sword.

"You have a stout heart, little Hobbit. But that will not save you." He looked at Frodo. "You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming."

_Later_

We were all sleeping, but were awoken to screeching from another room. We sat up. Strider was at the window, looking out.

"What are they?" Frodo asked.

"They were once Men." Strider said. "Great Kings of Men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave to them nine rings of power. Blinded by their greed, they took them without question. One by one, falling into darkness. Now they are slaves to his will. They are the Nazgul. Ringwraiths. Neither living nor dead. At all times they feel the presence of the Ring, drawn to the power of the One. They will never stop hunting you."

_The Next Day_

We left early and walked in the trees. That way, we weren't seen by the Nazgul.

"Where are you taking us?" Frodo asked.

"Into the Wild." Strider told him.

_Later_

"How do we know this Strider is a friend of Gandalf?" Merry asked.

"I think a servant of the enemy would look fairer, and feel fouler."

"He's foul enough."

"We have no choice but to trust him."

Merry huffed.

"But where is he leading us?" Sam asked.

"To Rivendell, Master Gamgee." Strider answered. I held in my laugh. He had heard them. "To the house of Elrond."

"Did you hear that?" Sam asked, with astonishment. "Rivendell. We're going to see the Elves!"

_A Few Days Later_

We had stopped, except for Strider who was walking on. Snow covered some patches of the area. Strider looked at us.

"We do not stop till nightfall." He said.

"What about breakfast?" Pippin asked.

"We've already had it."

"We've had one, yes. What about second breakfast?"

Strider didn't answer. He just walked on. Merry looked at Pippin.

"Don't think he knows about second breakfast, Pip." He said.

"What about elevenses? Luncheon? Afternoon tea? Dinner? Supper? He knows about them, doesn't he?" Pippin looked amazed that Strider didn't know about second breakfast. Merry looked at his younger cousin.

"I wouldn't count on it." He said. As he walked forward, an apple was thrown in our direction. Merry caught it, and handed it to Pippin. He walked on. Another one hit Pippin in the head, making him look around. "Pippin!"

It just looked like Pippin thought it was raining apples. Then again, we never know what's going on in _his _mind.

After a while, we began walking through a swamp. Bugs covered us.

"What do they eat when they can't get Hobbit?" Merry asked. We waded through the water. Pippin fell, face first. I helped him up.

_Later_

Strider had brought back a deer for us to eat. I smiled.

_Later-Frodo POV_

I woke up. It was still nightfall. I heard Strider singing to himself, but it was in Elvish. I sat up.

"Who is she?" I asked. Strider looked back at me. "This woman you sing of."

"'Tis the lady of Lúthien." Strider answered, looking forward again. "The Elf-maiden who gave her love to Beren, a mortal."

"What happened to her?"

"She died." Strider looked back at me. "Get some sleep, Frodo."

I laid back down, and tried to go back to sleep.

_Saruman POV_

I held my hand over the palantír. "The power of Isengard is at your command, Sauron, Lord of the Earth."

"Build me an army worthy of Mordor." Sauron told me. I went and sat in my office. Two Orcs came in.

"What orders from Mordor, my lord? What does the Eye command?" he asked me.

"We have work to do." I told him.

_Gandalf POV_

I awoke to see myself on top of a building. Turns out, it was Isengard. I looked around as it began to rain. They were tearing down trees. I'm guessing Saruman was trying to keep up appearances until we finally had our talk.

_Saruman POV_

"The trees are strong, my lord." An Orc told me. I was standing out there, watching them tear the trees down. "Their roots go deep."

"Rip them all down." I commanded.

_Rowan POV_

Strider stopped. He looked at some ruins in the distance.

"This was the great watchtower of Amon Sul." He said. He looked back at us. "We shall rest here tonight."

So we walked up there, and put our stuff down. Strider opened up something. In it were five swords. "There are for you." He said. "Keep them close." He threw them to us, and got up. "I'm going to have a look around. Stay here."

Then, he left.

_Later_

I was drawing in the dirt, and didn't realize that three of the numbskulls decided to light a fire and cook something to eat. Then again, I was asleep half the time when they decided to cook.

In the dead of night.

Frodo was sleeping off to the side.

"My tomato's burst." Merry grumbled. Good. I hate tomatoes.

"Could I have some bacon?" Pippin asked.

"Want a tomato, Sam?" Merry asked. Frodo sat up. Here we go.

"What are you doing?" he demanded

"Tomatoes, sausages, nice crispy bacon." Merry said.

"We saved some for you, Mr. Frodo." Sam said.

"Put it out, you fools, put it out!" Frodo yelled, stomping the fire out.

"Oh, that's nice! Ash on my tomatoes!" Pippin yelled. We heard a ringwraith screech.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

I gasped and then looked at them.

"Great! Now look! They're coming to get us, thanks to you!" I ran over to Frodo. "Can you see them?"

"Not yet." He answered as the others walked over. Soon, we saw black, cloaked figures emerge from the mist. Frodo took out his sword. "Go!" he yelled. The rest of us took out our swords and followed him to the top of the ruins. We looked around for a minute until one came forward. He drew his sword. The others, besides Frodo, were looking the other way, so when they heard the clamp of a metal shoe, they turned. Five wraiths, swords ready to strike, closed in on us.

"Back, you devils!" Sam yelled, and began to fight with them, but they knocked him to the side. I knew what they wanted. They wanted Frodo and the Ring. Merry, Pippin, and I stood in front of Frodo, but we were just pushed to the side. Frodo dropped his sword, and then fell back. He took the Ring out of his pocket, and the wraiths all looked at him. Frodo went wide-eyed when he saw one pull out an interesting looking sword and came towards him. He crawled back, clutching the Ring to his chest, and stopped when he hit a huge block. Finding no way of escaping, he put on the Ring.

_Frodo POV_

The place swirled around me, like back in the Prancing Pony. I looked around. The Ringwraiths that were cloaked in black now looked like ghostly kings, each of them whiter than the next. I held my hand up as the one holding the sword that was pointed at me reached for it. But then I remembered what Gandalf had said. I pulled my hand back, and held the Ring close to my chest. Then, I was stabbed. I cried out in pain. There was a battle cry, and the one that stabbed me removed his sword. It was Strider. He stood in front of me, his sword in one hand, and a torch in the other. I ripped the Ring off of my finger, and cried out again.

_Rowan POV_

Frodo became visible again, and he looked horrible.

"Frodo!" Sam yelled. We ran over to him. Strider swung the sword and the torch to keep the Ringwraiths away. "Frodo."

"Oh, Sam. Rowan."

Strider set the Ringwraiths on fire, and was going to set the last one, except it kept backing away and clashing swords with him. He finally ran it off.

By that time, Merry and Pippin were with us. Strider was coming when he heard footsteps. He turned, threw the torch at the last wraith, and it ran off, screeching as it did. Strider took one last look around.

"Strider!" Sam yelled. Strider ran over to us, and knelt down next Frodo "Help him, Strider."

Strider picked up the interesting looking sword. "He's been stabbed by a Morgul blade." He clarified. He dropped the sword like it was poison as it turned into nothing. Frodo cried out. My hands were on both sides of his face.

_Don't die. Don't you dare die. Don't even think about it_, I thought.

"This is beyond my skill to heal." Strider continued. "He needs Elvish medicine."

"_Elvish_?" I asked.

"Elvish." Strider picked Frodo up, and he cried out again. As we walked, we heard screeching all around us. "Hurry!"

"We're six days from Rivendell! He'll never make it!" Sam said. Frodo mumbled something.

"Hold on, Frodo." I heard Strider tell him.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled.

_Later _

A day or so later, we stopped in a place that Mom and Bilbo used to tell us about.

"Look, Frodo. It's Mr. Bilbo's trolls." Sam said. Frodo gasped for air in response. Sam placed a hand on his face. "Mr. Frodo?" he looked at Strider. "He's going cold."

"Is he going to die?" Pippin asked.

"He's passing into the Shadow World." Strider explained. "He'll soon become a wraith like them."

Frodo gasped again. His eyes looked clouded over. I kissed his forehead.

"C'mon, Frodo." I said. "You can do it. Fight it."

We heard Ringwraiths screeching in the distance.

"They're close." Merry said.

"Sam, do you know the Athelas plant?" Strider asked. Sam walked up to him, and knit his eyebrows together.

"Athelas?" he asked.

"Kingsfoil."

"Kingsfoil, aye, that's a weed!"

"It may help to slow the poisoning. Hurry!" he gave Sam a torch, and they went to go find the plant.

_Strider POV_

I knelt down when I saw a plant with white flowers. I took out my knife to cut some off when a sword was brought to my neck.

"What's this?" said a voice. "A Ranger caught off his guard?"

_Rowan POV_

A woman with pointed ears got off of her horse and walked up to Frodo.

"_**Frodo,**_" she said. She spoke in Elvish. I could understand her since Frodo and I were taught Elvish when we were younger. "_**I am Arwen-I've come to help you. Hear my voice. Come back to the light.**_"

Frodo gasped again, and turned his head.

"Who is she?" Merry asked.

"Frodo." Arwen said. She and Strider were bent over Frodo, and Strider was taking some of the plant apart to put in the wound.

"She's an Elf." Sam answered.

"He's fading." Arwen said. Strider pulled Frodo's clothes back from his chest to reveal the wound. He placed the plant on it. Frodo gasped, his eyes widening in pain. "He's not going to last. We must get him to my father. I've been looking for you for two days." Arwen and Strider stood, picked Frodo up and walked over to the horse.

"Where are you taking him?" Merry asked.

"There are five wraiths behind you. Where the other four are, I do not know."

Strider placed Frodo on the horse. "_**Stay with the Hobbits. I'll send horses for you.**_" He told her.

"_**I'm the faster rider-I'll take him.**_" Arwen objected.

"_**The Road is too dangerous.**_"

"What are they saying?" Pippin had an awed look on his face.

"_**If I can get across the river, the power of my people will protect him. **_I do not fear them."

Strider said something in Elvish that I couldn't hear, and then Arwen got on the horse behind Frodo.

"Arwen." Strider said. "Ride hard. Don't look back."

Arwen told her horse to go forward, and they rode off.

"What are you doing?" Sam demanded. "Those wraiths are still out there!"

_Arwen POV_

I did as told. The faster the better. We didn't want to lose him. Behind me, I saw the wraiths. All of them. I rode out into the open, and they formed in a group behind me. My left cheek got scraped by a branch, but it didn't stop me. They screeched. One reached for Frodo. I told my horse to speed up. We took sharp turned, and finally made it across the river. The wraiths stopped.

"Give up the Halfling, She-Elf." One demanded of me. I pulled out my sword.

"If you want him, come and claim him." I sneered. They pulled theirs out too, and came forward. I began speaking in Elvish, and the water rose up to wash them away, turning into stallions as it did. Soon, the wraiths were gone. I heard a small whimper. I laid Frodo down on the ground carefully. "No. No. Frodo, no." I told him. "Frodo, don't give in! Not now." I hugged the Halfling, tears forming and falling down my face.

_What grace is given me, let it pass to him. Let him be spared. Save him._


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

_Frodo POV_

"Where am I?" I asked, not even opening my eyes. The last few days had been a blur.

"You are in the house of Elrond." Said a familiar voice. "And it is 10:00 in the morning on October 24th, if you want to know."

I opened my eyes. "Gandalf!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, I'm here." Gandalf replied. He was smoking a pipe. "And you're lucky to be here too. A few more hours and you would have been beyond our aid. But you have some strength in you, my dear Hobbit."

I sat up slowly. There was a pain near my right shoulder. I looked at Gandalf. "What happened, Gandalf?" I asked. "Why didn't you meet us?"

"I am sorry, Frodo. I was delayed. A friendship with Saruman is not lightly thrown aside."

_Flashback-Gandalf POV_

I was thrown to the side, and was holding on by the power of a staff and my feet.

"One ill turn deserves another. It is over. Embrace the power of the Ring, or embrace your own destruction!" Saruman yelled. He threw me back onto my face after a butterfly fluttered past it.

"There is only one Lord of the Ring." I said. "Only one who can bend it to his will. And he does not share power."

A bird screeched, and I jumped off the side, and landed on the eagle. We flew off.

_Frodo POV_

Gandalf had stopped talking. "Gandalf? What is it?" I asked. Gandalf smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing, Frodo." He said.

"Frodo!" I heard. Sam ran over to my side. "Frodo!"

"Sam." I said, smiling.

"Bless you, you're awake!" Sam grasped my hand in a friendship type way. Sam and I were like brothers. Just like Merry and Pippin. I chuckled.

"Sam has hardly left your side." Gandalf told me.

"We were that worried about you, weren't we, Mr. Gandalf?" Sam asked.

"By the skills of Lord Elrond, you're beginning to mend."

A dark haired Elf-who I guessed was Elrond-walked in. "Welcome to Rivendell, Frodo Baggins." He told me.

_Rowan POV_

"Give me—give me the apple!" I said. Merry took a chunk out of it. "Jerk."

Merry smirked. Pippin laughed. We saw Sam and—

"Frodo!" I squealed. We ran to him, giving him hugs. We looked at each other for a second. I bit my lip, and he kissed me more passionate than ever. We pulled away. I chuckled and hugged him again. Pippin tapped my shoulder. "What?"

"Over there. Look." He said, smiling. There sat mom and Bilbo. They were much older, but it was them. Mom's brownish-greyish hair had turned snow white, as did Bilbo's, although his used to be red.

"Bilbo!" Frodo said, running to him.

"Hello, Frodo, my lad." Bilbo said, and then he got a hug from the younger Hobbit. I bit back my squeal.

"Mommy!" I yelled. Mom looked up, and I ran to her, wrapping her in a bear-hug.

"Rowan, my darling." Mom said. I hugged her tightly. She kissed the side of my head. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too, mother." I said. We pulled away from the hug. Mom smiled.

"You're not a baby anymore, are you?" she asked.

"No. I'm-I'm grown." I said. I wiped away tears.

"Mimosa." Frodo said, giving Mom a hug.

"Frodo. My goodness!" Mom said, hugging him back.

"Bilbo!" I said, smiling. I gave him a hug. "I've missed you both so much."

"We've missed you too. Your mother would not stop talking about you." Bilbo said. I chuckled as we pulled away. We sat down, and Frodo picked up a leather-bound book.

"There and Back Again." Frodo read aloud. "A Hobbit's Tale by Bilbo Baggins and Mimosa Bracegirdle-Whitfoot." He looked at the pages. I gasped.

"Oh, wow." I said.

"This is wonderful." Frodo said, looking through the book.

"We meant to go back." Bilbo said. "Wonder at the powers of Mirkwood, visit Lake-town, see the Lonely Mountain again." Bilbo sat next to Frodo and Mom sat next to me. "But age, it seems, has finally caught up with us."

Frodo turned the page, and saw a certain map. "I miss the Shire." He said. "Rowan and I, we spent all our childhood pretending we were off somewhere else. Off with you two, on one of your adventures. But our own adventure turned out to be quite different. I'm not like you, Bilbo."

"My dear boy." Bilbo said, placing his hand on his face.

"Mom." I said. "When Frodo was stabbed, I thought of what you would do. I ended up staying calm, but freaking out in my head. I'm not as brave and strong as you."

"Rowan." Mom said, and hugged me.

_Later_

Frodo and I walked over to Sam, who was packing up.

"Now, what have I forgotten?" he grumbled.

"Packed already?" Frodo asked. Sam looked at us, and stood.

"No harm in being prepared."

"I thought you wanted to see the Elves, Sam."

"I do."

"More than anything."

"I did. It's just... We did what Gandalf wanted, didn't we?" he walked up to us. "We got the Ring this far, to Rivendell. And I thought, seeing as how you're on the mend, we'd be off soon. Off home."

"You are right, Sam." Frodo looked at him. "We did what we set out to do." He held out the Ring. "The Ring will be safe in Rivendell. I am ready to go home."

They walked off. I picked up a rock, and threw it. It hit some poor sap on the head.

"Ow!" he yelled.

"Oops." I said. "Hey—Hey, guys, wait!" I yelled, running after them.

_Elrond POV_

I looked out. "His strength returns." I said.

"That wound will never fully heal." Gandalf told me. "He will carry it the rest of his life."

I walked a distance away. "And yet to have come so far still bearing the Ring, the Hobbit has shown extraordinary resilience to its evil."

"It is a burden he should never have had to bear. We can ask no more of Frodo."

"Gandalf, the enemy is moving." I snapped. "Sauron's forces are massing in the East. His Eye is fixed on Rivendell. And Saruman, you tell me, has betrayed us. Our list of allies grows thin."

"His treachery runs deeper than you know. By foul craft, Saruman has crossed Orcs with Goblin-men. He's breeding an arm in the caverns of Isengard. An army that can move in sunlight and cover great distance at speed. Saruman is coming for the Ring."

"This evil cannot be concealed by the power of the Elves. We do not have the strength to fight both Mordor and Isengard! Gandalf, the Ring cannot stay here." People rode in suddenly. They looked around. I knew exactly why they were here. "This peril belongs to all Middle Earth. They must decide now how to end it. The time of the Elves is over. My people are leaving these shores. Who will you look to when we've gone? The Dwarves? They hide in their mountains, seeking riches. They care not for the troubles of others. "

Gandalf looked at me. "it is in Men that we must place our hope." He said.

"Men?" I asked. "Men are weak. The race of Men is failing. The blood of Númenor is all but spent, its pride and dignity forgotten. It is because of Men the Ring survives. I was there, Gandalf. I was there 3000 years ago when Isildur took the Ring. I was there the strength of Men failed. I led Isildur into the heard of Mount Doom, where the Ring was forged, the one place it could be destroyed."

_Flashback-Elrond POV_

Isildur cut the fingers off of Sauron. I ran over to Isildur who now had the Ring in his hand.

"Isildur, hurry!" I told him. "Follow me."

We ran into the volcano. I pointed at the lava below me.

"Cast it into the fire!" I told him. Isildur looked at the Ring. "Destroy it!"

"No." Isildur said. He began walking out.

"Isildur!"

_Present Day_

"It should have ended that day, but evil was allowed to endure. Isildur kept the Ring. The line of kings is broken. There's no strength left in the world of Men. They're scattered, divided, leaderless.:

"There is one who could unite them." Gandalf said. "One who could reclaim the throne of Gondor."

"He turned from that path a long time ago. He has chosen exile."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

_Strider POV_

I sat inside, reading a book. I heard footsteps and looked up. A man walked in, looking at the portrait on the wall of Isildur and Sauron. He looked at me.

"You are no Elf." He said.

"Men of the South are welcome here." I explained.

He nodded. "Who are you?"

"I am a friend to Gandalf the Grey."

He nodded again. "Then we are here on common purpose, friend." He walked over to the statue. On it was the sword Isildur used to cut the Ring of off Sauron's hand. "The shards of Narsil." He picked up the sword that still had the hilt. "The blade that cut the Ring from Sauron's hand." He ran his finger up it and got cut. He jumped. "It's still sharp." He looked at me. "But no more than a broken heirloom." He placed it back and started to walk off when it fell. He looked back, and then walked off. I walked over, picked it up, and carefully placed it back.

"Why do you fear the past?" asked a voice behind me. It was Arwen. "You are Isildur's heir. Not Isildur himself. You are not bound to his fate."

"The same blood flows in my veins." I said. I looked at her. "The same weakness."

Arwen walked up to me. "Your time will come. You will face the same evil. And you will defeat it. _**The Shadow does not hold sway yet. Not over you...not over me.**_"

_Later_

We were outside, standing on a bridge and holding hands.

"_**Do you remember when we first met?**_" Arwen asked.

"_**I thought I had strayed into a dream**_." I answered.

"_**Long years have passed. You did not have the cares you carry now.**_ _**Do you remember what I told you?**_"

My hand strayed to the necklace around her neck. "You said you'd bind yourself to me, forsaking the immortal life of your people."

"And to that I hold. I would rather share one lifetime with you than face all the Ages of this world alone."

I looked at my hand. In it was her necklace and the jewel.

"I choose a mortal life." Arwen finished.

"You cannot give me this." I objected.

"It is mine to give to whom I will, like my heart." Arwen closed my hand around the jewel. I kissed her.

_Rowan POV_

I wanted to be in that Council. Gandalf, Frodo, and Strider were in it, but I wasn't. It was not fair! I hid behind a pillar, Merry and Pippin with me. Sam was with us earlier, but I have no clue where that guy went.

"Ouch, Pippin, that was my heel!" I hissed in a low voice.

"Sorry." Pippin whispered.

"Shh!" Merry said from where he was standing.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor." Elrond said. "Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." He gestured to a small table in front of him. Frodo got up, wordlessly, and placed the Ring on the table. People gasped as he sat back down.

"So it is true." I heard a man say. He stood. "In a dream, I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the West a pale light lingered. A voice was crying: "Your doom is near at hand. Isildur's Bane is found."" He reached his hand out to the Ring. "Isildur's Bane."

"Boromir!" Elrond yelled, standing. Gandalf began speaking in a foreign tongue, some sort of Elvish that I couldn't understand. Pippin and Merry's eyes widened. I bit my tongue back from speaking. The sky grew dark. But once Gandalf was done, and Boromir the Idiot (I called him that because he went for the Ring) sat down along with Elrond, the sky grew light again. "Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris."

"I do not ask your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West!" Gandalf said. "The Ring is altogether evil."

"It is a gift." Boromir said. My face screwed up like, 'is this guy serious?' "A gift to the foes of Mordor." He stood back up. He seemed pretty serious to me. "Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people, are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him."

"You cannot wield it." Strider said. "None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master."

"And what would a Ranger know of this matter."

A blonde Elf stood. "This is no mere Ranger." He said. "He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance."

Boromir looked at Strider, who was now Aragorn. "Aragorn." He said. "_This _is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." The Elf added.

"_**Sit down, Legolas**_." Aragorn said. The Elf, Legolas, did as he was told. Boromir looked back at Legolas.

"Gondor has no king." He said. He looked at Aragorn as he walked back to his seat. "Gondor _needs_ no king." He sat down.

"Aragorn is right." Gandalf said. "We cannot use it."

Elrond stood. "You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed."

"What are we waiting for?" A Dwarf said. He got his ax, and walked over to the Ring. He slammed his axe down on it, but instead of the Ring breaking, his ax broke. The Dwarf fell back. I saw Frodo flinch.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Glóin, by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor, and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came. One of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir said. Now he has some sense coming out of his mouth. "It's Black Gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. The Great Eye is ever-watchful. It is a barren wasteland, riddled with fire, and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with 10,000 men could you do this. It is folly."

Legolas shot up from his seat. "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed."

"And I suppose you think you are the one to do it!" Gimli snapped. Boromir stood.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?"

Gimli stood. "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf!"

Everyone stood and began arguing. Besides Frodo and I think Aragorn.

"Never trust an Elf!" Gimli yelled.

"Do you not understand? While you bicker, Sauron's power grows!" Gandalf yelled. He stood. "None can escape it! You'll all be destroyed!"

Nice thought. Thanks, Gandalf.

"I will take it. I will take it!" I heard. It was Frodo. He had stood up. "I will take the Ring to Mordor." He said, as everyone quieted down. They all looked at him. "Though I do not know the way."

"I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear." Gandalf said, walking over to him. He stood behind him. Aragorn stood.

"If by my life or death I can protect you, I will." He walked over to Frodo and knelt down. "You have my sword."

"And you have my bow." Legolas said, walking over to him.

"And my ax." Gimli added, and walked over. He stood next to Legolas, and looked very uncomfortable. It was funny. Boromir walked up to him.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one. If this is indeed the will of the Council, then Gondor will see it done."

"Hey!" someone yelled. He ran out from the bushes. It was Sam. So that's where he went. He stood next to Frodo. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"It is hardly impossible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not."

Merry, Pippin, and I all looked at each other.

"Oi!" Merry yelled. "We're coming too!"

The three of us ran out, and stood next to Frodo in the order of me, Merry, and Pippin. "You'll have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway, you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission. Quest. Thing." Pippin said.

"Well, that rules you out, Pip." Merry said, looking at him. Pippin looked at him, nodded, and then did a double-take.

"Ten companions." Elrond said. "So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

"Great!" Pippin said. "Where are we going?"

We all just looked at him like, 'you idiot'.

"Were you listening?" I asked. Pippin shook his head.

"Not really." He answered.

"Why?"

"I zoned out on a butterfly."

"Oh, for goodness sakes." I did a face-palm.


	12. Chapter 11

A/N: When Aragorn is cleaning that thing off about his mom, I wasn't sure if it was a grave or a statue, so I just put statue.

Chapter Eleven

_Aragorn POV_

I was cleaning a statue. I pulled the dirt and leaves off that crowded around it.

The statue of my mother.

"_**She wanted to protect her child**_," I heard Elrond tell me. "_**She thought in Rivendell you would be safe**_. In her heart, your mother knew you'd be hunted all your life. That you'd never escape your fate. The skill of the Elves can reforge the sword of kings, but only you have the power to wield it."

"I do not want that power." I snapped. "I have never wanted it."

"You are the last of that bloodline. There is no other."

I wish there was.

_Frodo POV_

Bilbo unwrapped a cloak or blanket from around a sword.

"My old sword! Sting." He said. He held it out to me. "Here, take it. Take it."

I took it, and unsheathed it. The light glistened off of the metal, and it made a perfect ringing sound when I unsheathed it.

Honestly, the sword was beautiful. And light. "It's so light." I said.

"Yes, yes. Made by the Elves, you know." Bilbo told me. "The blade grows blue when Orcs are close. And it's times like that, my lad, when you have to be extra careful." He pulled something else out. It looked like a shirt made of metal. "Here's a pretty thing. Mithril."

Mithril. Wow.

"As light as a feather, and as hard as dragon scales." Bilbo shook the shirt. "Let me see you put it on. Come on."

I had laid Sting on the bed, so, with two free hands, I started to undo my shirt.

"Oh!" Bilbo exclaimed. He saw the Ring. "My old ring." He began wringing his hands. "I should very much like to hold it again, one last time."

I started to do my shirt up. I was not letting him touch the Ring, because I didn't want him to become like Gollum or worse.

Once I had the Ring covered, Bilbo snarled and his face changed like he was possessed. I jumped back, my hand clasping over the Ring. Bilbo sat on the bed, his face turning normal again.

"I'm sorry I brought this upon you, my boy." He said. He was breathing hard. "I'm sorry that you must carry this burden. I'm sorry for everything." He started crying, his back towards me. I walked over to him, and placed my hand on his shoulder. For a minute, Bilbo looked at it, and then grabbed it.

_Rowan POV_

Mom was shuffling about her room as I sat on her bed. I looked in the mirror, and jumped back at my reflection. No wonder Mom wanted to fix my hair before I left.

My hair has always been wild, just like Mom's. When she was younger, it was dark blonde. My hair was red. I don't understnd where that came from, because my dad had brown hair. My eyes were blue, but other than that I looked like a replica.

But I didn't bother to brush my hair this morning. Mom said she wanted to meet me, so I just ran to her room.

Mom came back over with a brush, and began to fix my hair. "Why couldn't I have chosen a more...safer adventure?" I said.

"Well, no one chooses an adventure, dear," Mom told me. "Adventures choose us."

"Well, you sort of chose yours. You and Bilbo."

"No, it chose us long before."

"Then why did you go running after Bilbo after he took off."

"I was running from a wasp, honey."

"Oh." See, the concept of adventures, to me, was doing what Mom and Bilbo did. Not what I was about to do. I just call that suicide. My head jerked back as Mom took out a tangle. "Ow!"

"Sorry."

"Remember when you left Bilbo's party? And you and Bilbo left and came here, and didn't want to come back?"

"What about it?"

"I called out to you. I called to you. But you never answered, you just walked off. Why?"

Mom finished with my hair, and put the brush to the side. She came from behind me and sat next to me. "I thought it was for your own good. If you knew what I was doing—"

"Frodo and I already knew what the two of you were doing. Even when you thought we weren't looking when you were pouring over old maps, we were looking. You two were planning to leave. We just didn't know when or where. And then, that night—"

"The reason why I didn't answer or look at you that night was that I couldn't face you, Rowan. I could not look at you, because if I did, it would kill me. Every time, before I left, when I looked at you, I died inside. I loved you too much to let you go, even when Bilbo and I had planned another journey together."

"Oh," I said, nodding. I looked down.

"I have something to show you." Mom got up, and went over to a trunk. She pulled out a cover, and placed it on the bed. She unraveled it, and there sat two daggers and a sword.

"Goodness, Mom, how many knives did you need?" I asked. Mom chuckled.

"I took what I wanted or needed. Thorin threw a fit, saying I didn't need all this stuff. Turns out I did."

"The spiders, right?"

"Yes. And the Battle of the Five Armies."

"Which Bilbo slept through."

"He didn't necessarily sleep through it. From what he told me, he got knocked unconscious by a flying rock. He had the Ring on, too, so that was why we didn't find him."

I unsheathed and picked up the sword. It was light. "This really is beautiful."

"Killed many goblins with that. No matter how long ago it was, and no matter how hard I cleaned it, there is one part of this sword that blood did not wash off of." Mom said. She took the sword, and ran her finger to the top. "See?"

I looked at it more closely. There was a spot of dried blood on the sword, near the tip. "I see it."

"The daggers will help you in a one-on-one fight. Don't use them around Orcs unless you have to."

"You're letting—you're letting me have it?"

"Yes, go on, take it. I'm too old to use it anyway."

I smiled.

_Later_

We were about to leave.

"The Ring-bearer is setting out on the Quest to Mount Doom." Elrond said. "On you who travel with him, no oath, or bond is laid to go further than you will. Farewell. Hold to your purpose. May the blessings of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you."

"The Fellowship awaits the Ring-bearer." Gandalf said. Frodo walked back to where he was.

"Mordor, Gandalf, is it left or right?" I heard Frodo ask in a whisper.

"Left." Gandalf answered.

Then, we left.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"We must hold to this course, west of the Misty Mountains, for 40 days." Gandalf told us. "If our luck holds, the Gap of Rohan will still be open to us. From there, our road turns east to Mordor." Gandalf said.

Sam made some food, and gave it to me and Frodo, and then had some for him. We watched Boromir, Merry, and Pippin using their swords. Boromir was teaching them how to use them.

"Two, one, five. Good! Very good." He said. He did it again.

"Move your feet." Aragorn instructed.

"You look good, Pippin." Merry said.

"Thanks." Pippin said, smiling.

"Faster!" Boromir said. He and Merry sparred that time. I heard Gandalf and the others talking.

"If anyone wants to ask for my opinion, which I note they're not, I'd say we were taking the long way 'round." Gimli said. "Gandalf, we could pass through the Mines of Moria. My cousin Balin would give us a royal welcome."

"No, Gimli," Gandalf told him. "I would not take the road through Moria unless I had no other choice."

Hmm. Wonder why.

"Ah!" I heard.

"Sorry!"

It was Pippin and Boromir. Pippin held his hand as he kicked Boromir in the shin.

"Get him!" Merry said. They tackled him down. "For the Shire!"

"Hold him. Hold him down, Merry!" Pippin said.

"Gentlemen, that's enough." Aragorn said, walking over to them. Merry and Pippin looked at him, and then knocked him down.

"You've got my arm! You've got my arm!" Merry yelled. There was a black shape in the distance. I squinted my eyes.

"What is that?" Sam asked.

"Nothing. It's just a wisp of cloud." Gimli answered.

"It's moving fast." Boromir said, as he and the others stood. "Against the wind."

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas clarified.

"Hide!" Aragorn yelled.

"Hurry!"

"Take cover!"

We all hid under the rocks, put out the fires, and waited while what looked like crows passed us by. I started to slip, and Frodo held onto me. Then, the 'birds' left. Gandalf got out first.

"Spies of Saruman." He said. "The passage south is being watched." We all walked out, and looked at him. I grabbed Frodo's hand. "We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf looked up at the snow-capped mountains.

_On the Pass_

It was freezing. None of us spoke. We walked, huddled in our cloaks. Frodo fell.

"Frodo!" Aragorn said, catching him. We all looked back as he helped Frodo up. Frodo began to frantically feel for something.

The Ring was off of his neck. Boromir found it, and picked it up. He looked at it.

"Boromir." Aragorn said.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing." Boromir said. He spoke as if he was in a trance. "Such a little thing."

"Boromir!"

Boromir's head snapped up, and he looked at Aragorn.

"Give the Ring to Frodo." Aragorn finished. Boromir walked up to Frodo, and handed him the Ring.

"As you wish." He said. Frodo snatched it out of his hand. "I care not." Boromir looked at Aragorn, chuckled, ruffled Frodo's hair, and walked off. I saw Aragorn's hand ease off his sword.

_Saruman POV_

The birds flew around, telling me everything that they knew.

"So, Gandalf, you try to lead them over Caradhras." I said. "And if that fails, where then will you go? If the mountain defeats you, will you risk a more dangerous road?"

_Rowan POV_

We were in some deep snow. We had to be carried because if we weren't, it would probably cover us over our heads. Legolas was the only one that wasn't affected. We heard chanting.

"There is a fell voice on the air." Legolas said.

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled. We all had to yell over this blizzard. Some rocks fell from the top. More began to crumble.

"He's trying to bring down the mountain!" Aragorn said. "Gandalf, we must turn back!"

"No!" Gandalf stood, and chanted back. Suddenly, lightning hit the top, and rocks and snow began to fall. Everyone looked up. I screamed as the snow covered us. After it covered us, everyone began to pop out like gophers popping out of their holes.

"We must get off the mountain!" Boromir yelled. "Make for the Gap of Rohan and take the west road to my city!"

"The Gap of Rohan takes us too close to Isengard!" Aragorn told him.

"We cannot pass over a mountain. Let us go under it." Gimli said. "Let us go to the Mines of Moria."

_Saruman POV_

I was listening to everything they said. "Moria." I said. "You fear to go into those mines. The Dwarves delved too greedily and too deep." I was looking in a book, and turned the page that showed the doorway that you could use to get in. "You know what they awoke in the darkness of Khazad-dum. Shadow and flame."

_Rowan POV_

"Let the Ring-bearer decide." Gandalf said. We all looked at Frodo.

"We cannot stay here!" Boromir yelled. "This will be the death of the Hobbits."

I don't wanna die.

"Frodo?" Gandalf asked.

"We will go through the mines." Frodo decided.

"So be it."

_Later_

Gimli gasped. "The walls of Moria." He said, pointing. Gandalf and Frodo were talking to each other, so they turned away to look at what Gimli was pointing at.

"All I see is stone." I said as we neared it.

"Dwarf doors are invisible when closed." Gimli said. He tapped his ax on the stone, but there was nothing there.

"Yes, Gimli. Their own masters cannot find them if their secrets are forgotten."

We were all up on the rock trying to find the door.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas asked. Gimli bit something back that he wasn't supposed to say. Frodo slipped towards the lake, but he jumped back.

"You okay?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'm fine."

Gandalf looked into the sky, and the moon came out from behind some cloud. It shined on the stone, and a door was revealed. "It reads, "The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak 'friend' and enter."" Gandalf read.

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked.

"Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf pointed his staff at the door and spoke in Elvish. Nothing happened. He rose his hands and spoke again.

"Nothing's happening." Pippin said. Gandalf tried to push the doors open, but still, nothing happened.

"I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves, Men, and Orcs."

"What are you going to do, then?"

"Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words."

I started chuckling. Pippin looked at me. "That's not funny." He said. I held in my laugh.

"I'm sorry, but it is."

_Later_

Gandalf was speaking in both Elvish and Dwarvish. I saw Sam and Aragorn getting rid of Bill, the pony. Merry and Pippin were throwing rocks into the water. Aragorn grabbed Pippin's arm.

"Do not disturb the water." He said.

"Oh, it's useless." Gandalf said, throwing down his staff. He sat down, and took off his hat. Frodo suddenly stood.

"It's a riddle." He said. ""Speak 'friend' and enter." What's the Elvish word for friend?"

"_**Melon**_." Gandalf answered, and the doors opened. I looked at the water. It was moving. We walked into the mines.

"Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves." Gimli said. "Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone! This, my friend, is the home to my cousin Balin. And they call it a mine. A _mine_!"

"This is no mine. It's a tomb." Boromir said. We all looked around. Left, right, underneath us, skeletons lay. I screamed.

"No." Gimli said. "No! No!"

Legolas pulled an arrow out of one. "Goblins."

That song roared in my head.

_Clap! Snap! the black crack!_

_Grip, grab! Pinch, nab!_

_And down down to Goblin-town_

_You go, my lad!_

_Clash, crash! Crush, smash!_

_Hammer and tongs! Knocker and gongs!_

_Pound, pound, far underground!_

_Ho, ho! my lad!_

_Swish, smack! Whip crack!_

_Batter and beat! Yammer and bleat!_

_Work, work! Nor dare to shirk,_

_While Goblins quaff, and Goblins laugh,_

_Round and round far underground_

_Below, my lad!_

I was brought back to reality when everyone took out their weapons.

"We make for the Gap of Rohan." Boromir said. "We should never have come here."

"Now, get out of here. Get out!" Aragorn commanded. Suddenly, Frodo was jerked down.

"Frodo!" Merry yelled.

"Help!" Frodo yelled.

"Strider!" Sam yelled. Aragorn looked at us. Frodo yelled again. "Get off him!" Sam cut a tentacle.

"Aragorn!" Merry yelled, as we pulled Frodo to shore. More tentacles came out, and slapped us down. Frodo was dragged into the air, dangling and wiggling like a fish on a hook. "Frodo!"

Legolas shot his arrow, hitting a tentacle, but Frodo didn't fall.

"Strider!" he yelled. Aragorn and Boromir were cutting some tentacles, but that creature had an iron grip. It finally showed its face, and not only did Frodo scream, but I screamed too. It opened its mouth, and Boromir and Aragorn each cut off a tentacle. Aragorn cut the one that made it drop Frodo. Boromir caught him.

"Into the mines!" Gandalf yelled.

"Legolas!" Boromir yelled.

"Into the cave!" Aragorn commanded us. Legolas shot the monster, and made it go back. We ran into the mines right when it went to grab us. Rocks fell around the entrance way.

We were caved in.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"We now have but one choice." Gandalf said, slamming his staff on the ground. The light filled the space. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." We walked forward. I grabbed Frodo's hand.

"Are you scared?" Frodo whispered to me. I shook my head no. "Liar."

"A little." I said.

"A little?"

"A lot."

Frodo gave me a peck on the lips. "Don't be. I'm here with you."

"That makes me a lot less scared, actually."

"Quietly now." Gandalf said, sending us a glare. I smiled. "It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed.

Later on, we reached a narrow ledge. "Oh gosh. I hate heights..." I muttered. Frodo grasped my hand tighter.

"The wealth of Moria is not in gold," Gandalf said. "Or jewels, but Mithril."

Everyone looked over the side. Merry must've gone too far because Pippin held him back. Gandalf continued to talk as we started to walk again. "Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him."

"Oh, that was a kingly gift!" Gimli exclaimed.

"Yes. I never told him, but its worth was greater than the value of the Shire."

Frodo's eyes widened.

_Later_

We climbed up some steep stairs. Frodo had to let go of my hand, and we literally were on our hands and knees climbing. Pippin slipped, and Merry caught him.

"Pippin." He hissed, in a low voice. We finally reached the top and stopped. Gandalf stopped and looked around.

"I have no memory of this place." He said.

"Great..." I muttered to where no one could hear me. I gave him one of Bilbo's famous glares (that I mastered on the first try). If you think about it, I'm like Bilbo in more ways than one. Actually, as we were walking, I was hoping to have a walking stick somewhere. Like take one from Rivendell. Or, to at least find one.

_Later_

We were just sitting around as Gandalf was thinking.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked.

"No." Merry replied.

"I think we are."

"Shh. Gandalf's thinking."

"Merry?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

Frodo looked back, and looked at something closely. I looked at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Look. Over there. You see it?" Frodo asked me in a whisper. If he hadn't, Pippin would've looked around and yapped like there was no tomorrow. I looked where Frodo was looking, and saw a small, greyish figure climbing up towards us, although it was far away. We walked over to Gandalf, terrified.

"There's something down there." Frodo said.

"It's Gollum." Gandalf said.

"Gollum?"

"You mean, the guy that Bilbo and Mom saw back...during their adventure?" I asked.

"The same." Gandalf said to me. "He's been following us for three days."

I grabbed Frodo's hand.

"He escaped the dungeons of Barad-dur?" Frodo asked.

"Escaped...or was set loose. Now the Ring has brought him here." Gandalf looked at us. Frodo and I looked behind us. Although it was a good distance away, I could see a piercing pair of big grey eyes. "He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself." I looked back at Gandalf. Frodo was already looking at him again. "Sméagol's life is a sad story. Yes, Sméagol he was once called. Before the Ring found him. Before it drove him mad."

"It's a pity Bilbo and Mimosa didn't kill him when they had the chance." Frodo spat, looking over his shoulder again.

"A big pity." I agreed.

"Pity?" Gandalf asked, looking at him. Frodo looked back at him. "It is pity that stayed Bilbo and Mimosa's hand. Many that live deserve death. Some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo? Rowan? Do not be too eager to deal out death and judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill, before this is over. The pity of Bilbo and Mimosa may rule the fate of many."

Frodo and I sat down. "I wish the Ring had never come to me." Frodo said. "I wish none of this had happened."

"So do all who live to see such times. But that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo and Rowan, besides the will of evil. Bilbo and Mimosa were meant to find the Ring, even though it was more Bilbo's than Mimosa's. In which case, Frodo, you also were meant to have it."

"Was I meant to help, then?" I asked.

"Yes. And that is an encouraging thought." Gandalf smiled. "Ah!" he suddenly said. Everyone looked at us. "It's that way."

"He's remembered." Merry said, smiling and getting up.

"No. But the air doesn't smell so foul down here." Gandalf stood at an opening. We all followed. He put his hat on. "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."

We walked down some more steps. A ways down, I heard Gandalf mutter, "Let me risk a little more light."

A brighter light came from his staff. Everyone's mouths dropped open. "Behold," Gandalf said. "The great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf."

"There's an eyes opener, and no mistake." Sam said. We walked forward, and saw an open room. Gimli gave a short cry, and ran forward.

"Gimli!" Gandalf called. But Gimli just ran forward.

"No." we heard him say. "No!" he knelt in front of some type of tomb or coffin or something. "Oh, no. No." He bowed his head. We came in soon after. All around were just skeletons. Everywhere. Gandalf looked at the epitaph, which was in a language I couldn't understand.

""Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." He is dead, then. It's as I feared."

Gimli began crying more. Gandalf handed his staff and hat to Pippin, and picked up a book, that seemed to be falling apart, from a skeleton. Gimli began speaking in Dwarvish. Gandalf opened the book, and a page fell out, along with dust. He blew some off of the page that he was looking at.

"We must move on. We cannot linger." I heard Legolas say to Aragorn.

""They have taken the bridge and the second hall."" Gandalf read. ""We have barred the gates, but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes. Drums, drums in the deep. We cannot get out. A Shadow moves in the dark. We cannot get out. They are coming.""

There was a cracking sound, and then the sound of something hitting rocks. It was like BANG! Everyone jumped, and looked towards the source. It was that stupid Pippin, of course. He always got into trouble. Problem is, I can never stay mad at that kid. It turns out that the head of the skeleton that sat on the well was gone. About a second later, the body fell as well, along with some chains and the bucket. The sounds echoed all around us, and every time one was made, Pippin winced. Then, there was silence. A silence that was so dead, it freaked me out.

Gandalf looked at him. He slammed the book shut, making me jump. "Fool of a Took!" he exclaimed. "Throw yourself in next time, and rid us of your stupidity!" Gandalf yanked his hat and staff away from him. He turned, and then we heard drums.

""_Drums, drums in the deep.""_

"Oh no." I muttered. We all looked at the well. Screeching soon followed the drums. Sam looked at Frodo's sword.

"Frodo!" he exclaimed quietly. Frodo pulled his sword out a bit to find it glowing blue. My eyes widened.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

We looked around frantically as we heard more screeching.

"Orcs!" Legolas exclaimed. Boromir looked around, and then ran to the door. He looked out, and then two arrows flew in front of him and stuck into the door. Aragorn looked at me, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin.

"Get back!" he told us. "Stay close to Gandalf!"

Gandalf pushed us behind him. Aragorn and Boromir closed the doors. Boromir looked at him.

"They have a cave-troll." He said. Legolas threw them some axes to keep the door shut as long as they could. Gandalf looked at us, and then took out his sword. And then we took out our swords. I took out my daggers, although my first intention was to get my sword. Gimli stood on the coffin.

"Let them come!" he growled. "There is one Dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath."

The doors began to break. Legolas and Aragorn had their bows and arrows at the ready. Gimli had his ax. Boromir had his shield and his sword. The weapons of the Orcs soon began to break the door. Aragorn shot his arrow, and hit one. It screeched. The doors broke down as Legolas was about to shoot his own arrow. We watched as the ones in front began fighting. Then Gandalf charged forward. We soon followed, fighting and killing anything that looked ugly. Aragorn cut off an Orc's head. The black blood shot up from its neck. Then, the rock around the doors began to crumble, and a huge creature entered.

"Is that the cave-troll?" I asked. Boromir nodded.

"That's the cave-troll." He said. Legolas shot an arrow at the troll, and hit it in the chest. It put its hand on the arrow, cried out, and advanced towards Sam. Sam cried out, and dove under the troll as it brought down its hammer. It turned, and held its foot over Sam. Sam flinched back and whimpered. Aragorn and Boromir grabbed the chain that the troll was attached to, and pulled him away from Sam. Aragorn let go, but Boromir still had the chain. The troll threw him into the wall, and Boromir fell. He was on the ground for a second, but he shook his head and brushed that off like it was nothing. An Orc looked at him, and Boromir went wide-eyed. Aragorn threw something at the Orc, and killed it. The troll faced Gimli after the Dwarf threw his ax at it. It brought down its hammer, and Gimli jumped off the coffin, and the stone broke from the hammer.

Merry, Pippin, and I ran over to Frodo, who was hiding behind a column. We watched as the troll advanced towards Gimli again, and Legolas shot two arrows, hitting it in the back or the side. Legolas was killing some Orcs near or where Boromir was thrown, and the troll whipped its chain at him. Legolas ducked. Another whip. He ducked again. A third and Legolas moved out of the way. A fourth, but the chain wrapped itself around the column. Legolas placed his foot on it, and then crawled up it and onto the troll. He shot an arrow into its head and jumped off its back before it could grab him. The troll turned, and broke the chain.

Instead of using his sword like he was earlier, Sam got a bright idea to kill everything with his pans.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this." He said.

Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and I ran out, and saw the troll. It brought down its hammer, and made Pippin, Merry, and I jump to one side and Frodo to the other. Frodo was hiding behind a column. Again.

"Frodo!" Aragorn yelled. Next thing I knew, he was fighting his way over to my boyfriend.

The troll tried to find Frodo, but Frodo had moved to another side. Frodo moved again, and so did the troll. He moved one side, and looked over, and then sagged in relief. I saw the troll.

"Frodo!" I screamed. But I was too late. The troll had found him and roared. Frodo jumped back, and then crawled into a corner as the troll advanced. Aragorn did his best to get over there. The troll grabbed Frodo.

"Aragorn! Aragorn!" he screamed. He tried to grab onto anything he could find.

"Frodo!" Aragorn yelled again. Frodo took out his sword (finally) and slashed the hand of the troll. The troll dropped him, and looked at its hand for a minute. It advanced, but Aragorn jumped in its way. He charged forward, and stabbed it in the chest. Merry, Pippin, and I were throwing rocks at it. The troll turned to us, and threw Aragorn into the wall. I watched as Frodo crawled towards him. The troll followed him, and brought down his spear to stab him, but Frodo moved and it hit the wall. He went to run, but the troll blocked his path by sticking the spear in the wall. Frodo looked at it, and then troll took out the spear, making Frodo get cornered again. It stabbed him, and Frodo's body jolted. Everyone stopped and watched as Frodo kept groaning, and then fall as the troll sneered.

"Frodo!" Sam said. Merry, Pippin, and I looked at each other. I put up my daggers, took out my sword, and the three of us jumped on the back of the troll. We kept stabbing it. "Frodo!" Sam yelled again. Everyone began fighting twice as hard. At one point, while the troll was thrashing, it grabbed Merry, making him scream. Gimli walked towards the troll, and stabbed it with his ax. The troll thrashed more, and dropped Merry. Gandalf ran forward, and stabbed it. Gimli ran forward, but got knocked back. Pippin and I stabbed the troll again, and it reared back. Legolas shot it with an arrow, and hit it in the neck. The troll began to stagger. It then fell forward, dead, and Pippin and I screamed as we were thrown off.

Forgetting that we were all possibly hurt in some way, shape, or form, we moved towards Frodo. Aragorn reached him first, and picked him up.

"Oh, no." he whispered. There was a groan. Sam's eyes widened, and he ran forward.

"He's alive." He said, happily. Frodo sat up. I ran to him, and hugged him.

"I'm alright. I'm not hurt." Frodo said as we pulled away from the hug.

"You should be dead." Aragorn said. "That spear would have skewered a wild boar."

"I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said. Frodo undid his shirt, and revealed a beautiful silver one under it.

"Mithril." Gimli breathed. Frodo looked at him. "You are full of surprises, Master Baggins."

There was more screeching. We saw shadows. Gandalf looked at all of us.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dum!" he said.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

We ran out, and were still at the ready. Screeching filled the room around us. We saw the Orcs come out like ants, and surround us. We stopped, and were blocked all around. We were all terrified, except for Gimli. Gimli just seemed ready to fight. There was a deep, rumbling growl. We all looked at a doorway. The Orcs began to scream, and ran off in terror. Gimli laughed, and mocked them. Legolas had his bow at the ready, but didn't know exactly where to shoot. There was a fiery light that came for the doorway, and we all looked, a mixture of terror and confusion on our faces. Legolas' bow fell slowly.

"What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked. Gandalf closed his eyes, and soon we could hear footsteps approaching us. Big, thundering, booming footsteps.

"A Balrog." Gandalf answered, opening his eyes. "A demon of the ancient world. This foe is beyond any of you. Run!"

We took off again, and turned a corner. We saw Boromir at the end, about to fall off. Legolas ran to him, and grabbed him before he fell, and the two toppled over onto our side. We stopped.

"Gandalf." Aragorn said, quietly.

"Lead them on, Aragorn." Gandalf told him. "The bridge is near." There was a growl behind us. Aragorn looked at the bridge, and then at Gandalf, who shoved him forward. "Do as I say!" he commanded. "Swords are no more use here."

We ran again. I tripped, and almost fell over. Frodo looked back, and saw me on the edge, trying to climb back up.

"Rowan!" he yelled, ran over to me, and knelt down. I saw Aragorn get ready to get Frodo and myself if Frodo fell. "Take my hand. Don't let go. Come on. Take it." Frodo told me. He reached his hand down. I grabbed it, and he pulled me back up.

"Thank you." I said. Frodo nodded.

"Let's go." He said, and we ran forward after the others that had stopped to watch, and we all ran again. We stopped at one point, and there was a gap between the stairs. Legolas jumped, and landed, surefooted like a cat. He looked at us. We could hear the Balrog getting closer.

"Gandalf!" Legolas said. Gandalf looked at him, and jumped. Legolas caught him, and arrows soon whistled by us.

"Great." I mumbled. Legolas shot an arrow, and shot the person (Orc), and it fell to its death.

"Merry! Pippin!" Boromir yelled, grabbed the two, and the three jumped the gap. That part soon crumbled and fell. There were more arrows, and Legolas shot again.

"Sam!" Aragorn said. He took Sam, and threw him over the gap. Legolas caught him, and put him to the side. Aragorn turned to me. "Rowan!" he said. I stepped up. He grabbed me, and threw me to the other side. Legolas caught me, and then put me to the side like he did Sam. Aragorn turned to Gimli, but he held up a hand.

"Nobody tosses a Dwarf." He said, and jumped. He started to fall, and Legolas caught him by the beard. "Not the beard!" Gimli started to slip, and Legolas pulled him forward. On the other side, the steps began to crumble again. Frodo looked back, panicked. Aragorn threw him back, and he himself had to crawl up as more of the steps began to crumble. He and Frodo stood there, and seemed to be losing their balance.

"Steady." Aragorn told him. We all watched in absolute horror. "Hold on!"

The Balrog growled loudly, announcing that it was near. There was crumbling near the doorway. Footsteps were heard again, and a huge rock fell, and broke the path back to the doorway. Frodo seemed about ready to fall, but Aragorn grabbed him. Their small piece began to sway. "Hang on!" Aragorn told Frodo. Their piece swayed more. "Lean forward!" Frodo did as he was told, and they began to fall forward.

"Come on!" Legolas urged.

"Now!" Aragorn said as their piece hit ours. They jolted towards us, and Legolas caught both Frodo and Aragorn. With the ten of us all on one side, we ran again as that piece fell.

"Over the bridge!" Gandalf told us after we left the stairs. "Fly!" he stayed put as the rest of us ran. He turned, and a fiery monster came out of the flames. It roared, and followed us as we ran. The bridge was narrow. Too narrow for any of us to walk abreast. We stopped at the doorway, and turned. Gandalf was not behind us. He was on the bridge, facing the monster. The Balrog.

"You cannot pass!" Gandalf roared.

"Gandalf!" Frodo yelled. We watched as the Balrog stood upright, and flames flew out of its torso.

"I am a servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Anor." Gandalf said. He held up his staff. "The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udun!" a bright light came from the staff. The Balrog held up a fiery sword. It brought it down towards Gandalf, but some sort of dome covered the wizard, and blocked the blow. The Balrog roared. "Go back to the Shadow." Gandalf commanded. The Balrog placed one foot on the bridge, and took out its fiery whip. It whipped it, as in either a warning or a command. "You. Shall not. Pass!" Gandalf yelled. He put his sword and staff together, and then banged his staff on the ground. The Balrog jumped back, surprised. Then, it walked forward, and the bridge crumbled and broke underneath it. It roared as it fell to the very bottom. Gandalf watched it fall, and then, relieved, turned to us. As he walked back, the whip came back up, and grabbed him by his ankle. I screamed as Gandalf fell, and clung onto the edge for dear life. Frodo ran forward. Boromir blocked his path.

"No! No!" he yelled.

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed. Gandalf tried to climb up, but found it was useless. He stayed there long enough to say, "Fly, you fools!" and then fell.

"No!" Frodo screamed. I started screaming, and Legolas grabbed me. I thrashed about. Boromir looked back, Frodo in his arms like a small child.

"Aragorn!" he yelled. Aragorn ran out, following the rest of us.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

We all sat, except for a few, and began crying. I curled myself up into a little ball, not talking to or noticing anyone. Merry and Pippin were on the ground, Merry's hand on Pippin's arm, while his younger cousin cried the hardest out of all of us. Legolas, being an Elf, looked around, confused, as if he had never experienced death. And Elves, being immortal, he probably hasn't. Sam sat alone, and so did Frodo. Aragorn wiped off his sword.

"Legolas," he said. "Get them up."

"Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir told him.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with Orcs!" Aragorn put up his sword. "We must reach the woods of Lothlórien. Come, Boromir. Legolas. Gimli, get them up."

I sat there for a minute before Boromir walked over to me. He held out his hand. I took it and he helped me up. Aragorn walked over to Sam.

"On your feet, Sam." He said. The others began to help us up. "Frodo?" Aragorn saw his retreating figure. "Frodo!"

Frodo stopped, and turned.

_Later_

We had made our way off of the mountain, and were hoping we were close to Lothlórien. Aragorn ran forward and froze. I knew we were really close right then.

_Later_

We reached the opening of the forest, and just ran in. We walked in, and looked around, and then kept walking.

"Stay close, young Hobbits!" Gimli told Frodo, Sam, and myself. "They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods. "An Elf-witch...of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell. And are never seen again."

I saw Frodo start jumping around. He stopped.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, worried. Frodo looked at him, and then continued walking.

"Well, here's one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily." Gimli said. "I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox." He stopped short at the sight of arrows in his face. I just gave him a questionable look, and then jumped back, and into Frodo as arrows were shoved into our faces too. It happened to everyone. Legolas had his own bow at the ready. Aragorn held up his hands. An Elf walked forward.

"The Dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." The Elf said. I held in a laugh as Gimli growled.

_Later_

The Elf looked at Legolas. "_**Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil**_." He said.

"_**Our Fellowship stands in your debt**_." Legolas told him. The Elf looked at Aragorn.

"_**Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us**_."

"So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves!" Gimli spat. "Speak words we can all understand!"

The Elf looked at him. "We have not had dealings with the Dwarves since the Dark Days." He said.

"And you know what this Dwarf says to that?" Gimli spoke in Dwarvish. The Elf looked offended. Aragorn faced him.

"Now that was not so courteous." He snapped, as if talking to a young child. The Elf looked at me, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, and Sam. His gaze went to Frodo.

"You bring great evil with you." He said. "You can go no further."

_Later_

Aragorn was in a heated argument with the Elf. I sat down next to Frodo, and everyone looked at him. I placed my hand on his arm, as if telling him that he didn't need to look at them.

"Gandalf's death was not in vain." Boromir said. "Nor would he have you give up hope. You carry a heavy burden, Frodo. Don't carry the weight of the dead."

I actually want to take back calling him stupid. Boromir makes a lot of valid points, and he's a very nice guy at heart. The Elf walked over to us.

"You will follow me." He said.

_The Next Day_

I was so freaking tired.

We were walking in a straight line to wherever this Elf was taking us. We stopped.

"Caras Galadhon." He said. "The heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light."

We soon entered, and there were a bunch of stairs and Elves. I had never seen so many. Not even in Rivendell. We stopped as two Elves with golden hair (just like the others) walked towards us, wearing exquisite clothing and the woman had her hand on top of the man's. Celeborn and Galadriel.

"The enemy knows you have entered here." Celeborn said. "What hope you had in secrecy is now gone. Nine there are here, yet ten there were set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf? For I much desire to speak with him. I can no longer see him from afar."

"Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land." Galadriel whispered. "He has fallen into Shadow." She said. Celeborn looked at her.

"He was taken by both Shadow and flame." Legolas said. "A Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria."

"Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his full purpose." Galadriel looked at Gimli. "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dum fill your heart Gimli, son of Glóin. For the world has grown full of peril, and in all lands love is now mingled with grief."

"What now become of this Fellowship?" Celeborn asked. "Without Gandalf, hope is lost."

"The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all. Yet hope remains while the Company is true. Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest, for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight, you will sleep in peace."

_Later_

We were all setting up to sleep. We heard singing.

"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas said.

"What do they say about him?" Merry asked.

"I have no heart to tell you. For me, the grief is still too near."

"I bet they don't mention his fireworks." Sam grumbled. "There should be a verse about them." He stood. "_The finest rockets ever seen. They burst in stars of blue and green. Or after thunder, silver showers_—"

I heard a snore, and saw Aragorn nudge Gimli.

"_Came falling like a rain of flowers_." Sam finished. "Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road." He grumbled again, and sat.

_Aragorn POV_

I saw Boromir sitting up.

"Take some rest." I said to him. "These borders are well-protected."

"I will find no rest here." Boromir said, his voice shaking. I looked at him. "I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, "Even now there is hope left." But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope."

I walked over, and sat down next to him. He looked at me.

"My father is a noble man." Boromir told me. "But his rule is failing, and our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right, and I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored. Have you ever seen it, Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion. Glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze." I could almost see it, to tell you the truth. Again, at least. Boromir had a faraway look on his face. "Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?" he looked at me again.

"I have seen the White City," I answered. "Long ago."

"One day, our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call: "The Lords of Gondor have returned.""

A small and brief small came onto my face.

_Rowan POV_

My eyes fluttered open. I saw Lady Galadriel off in the distance. Seeing no one else awake, I walked towards her.

"Why are you not sleeping?" she asked me, before turning around.

"I can't." I said. "The death of Gandalf still haunts me."

She gave me a soft smile. "You are like your mother."

"You met her?"

"No. Gandalf told me about her and Bilbo. The two Halflings on an adventure with thirteen Dwarves."

I smiled a bit.

"Your father is a noble man." Galadriel told me.

"Not really." I said, shaking my head. "My father was the mayor. He was mayor Whitfoot. Nothing really special about that except that he was a good father. And he died not too long ago, before Mom and Bilbo left for Rivendell, so if he was noble, it'd have to be a was instead of is."

"You may have thought that he was your father. But he wasn't."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Lady Galadriel turned. "Your father is in Rivendell, Rowan Baggins."

"Wait...what? My name is Rowan Whitfoot, not Baggins. Sure I act like Bilbo sometimes, and I have red hair and blue eyes like he did, but I don't think that would consider him my father, would it?"

She looked at me, a warm smile on her face. "Be proud of your father, Rowan. For he has done great things in his life."

I smiled, and nodded, but still in shock. I heard her voice in my head.

"_I know he is proud of you and what you have done_."

I nodded again, and walked off to my bed. I was the daughter of Bilbo Baggins.

And I was proud to be known now as Rowan Baggins.

_Frodo POV_

There was a snap. I sat up quickly. I got up, and walked past everyone else, and followed Lady Galadriel. She dipped a vase in the water, and then faced me. I still walked forward.

"Will you look into the mirror?" she asked me.

"What will I see?" I asked.

"Even the wisest cannot tell. For the mirror shows many things." She poured the water into what I'm guessing was the mirror. "Things that were, things that are, and some things that have not yet come to pass." She stepped to the side, and waited. I approached the mirror and looked in. I looked at her, and then looked in again. I saw everyone looking at me again. I saw the Shire, and people having a peaceful day. Then, I saw it burning. One Hobbit was thrown down and stabbed. Everything was burning. I saw people in chains. Sam got whipped. The Shire was turned into a wasteland. Then, I saw the Eye. The Ring came out of my shirt, and over the mirror. I heard talking in the Black Speech. I grabbed the Ring, and fell back, and away from the mirror. Galadriel looked at me.

"I know what it is you saw." She said. I got up and looked at her. "For it is also in my mind." She spoke in my head. "_It is what will come to pass if you should fail. The Fellowship is breaking. It is already begun. He will try to take the Ring. You know of whom I speak. One by one, it will destroy them all_."

I held out the Ring. "_If you ask it of me, I will give you the One Ring_."

"You offer it to me freely." Galadriel said, in surprise. She came towards me and held out her hand. "I cannot deny that my heart has greatly desired this. In place of a Dark Lord, you will have a queen!" she suddenly changed. She turned dark, and her voice grew loud and it echoed. "Not dark but beautiful, and terrible as the dawn! Treacherous as the sea! Stronger than the foundations of the earth! All shall love me and despair." Then, she suddenly turned back into herself. "I pass the test. I will diminish, and go into the West, and remain Galadriel."

"I cannot do this alone." I said.

"You are a Ring-bearer, Frodo. To bear a Ring of Power is to be alone." She held up a hand. "This is Nenya, the Ring of Adamant. And I am its keeper. This task was appointed to you. And if you do not find a way, no one will."

"Then I know what I must do. It's just...I'm afraid to do it."

Galadriel knelt down in front of me. "Even the smallest person can change the course of the future."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

_Saruman POV_

"Do you know how the Orcs first came to being?" I asked the new creation standing in front of me. "They were Elves once. Taken by the Dark Powers, tortured and mutilated. A ruined and terrible form of life. And now...perfected. My fighting Uruk-hai...whom do you serve?"

"Saruman." The Uruk-hai growled in response.

_Later_

They were getting ready to set out. They put on their armor, and grabbed their weapons.

"Hunt them down." I told them. "Do not stop until they are found. You do not know pain. You do not know fear. You will taste Man-flesh!"

The Uruks growled with what seemed to be eagerness. I turned to the one standing next to me. "One of the Halflings carries something of great value." I told him. "Bring them to me alive and unspoiled. Kill the others."

_Rowan POV_

We were given gifts. We got new cloaks.

"Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people." Celeborn said. "May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes."

_Aragorn POV_

Celeborn and I were talking. "Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin. Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open under the sun, yet these have done so."

I looked down, and he held out a dagger to me. I took it from him, and unsheathed it.

"_**You are being tracked**_." He warned me. I sheathed the dagger. "By river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros."

_Rowan POV_

My gift for you, Legolas, is a bow of the Galadhrim. Worthy of the skill of our woodland kin."

Legolas checked his new bow out in awe. Galadriel moved down to Merry and Pippin. "These are the daggers of the Noldorin." The two curiously unsheathed them, and just stared at them. "They have already seen service in war. Do not fear, young Peregrin Took. You will find your courage. And for you, Samwise Gamgee, Elven rope made of hithlain."

"Thank you, my lady." Sam said, holding the rope. He looked at Merry and Pippin. "Have you run out of those nice, shiny daggers?"

Galadriel smiled and moved to me. "For you, Rowan Whitfoot, a red necklace that will give you light, no matter where you are." (A/N: I know Frodo got that one thing just like it, but I could think of nothing else). "_A gift worthy of the daughter of Bilbo Baggins_." She added in my head. I smiled, and put on the necklace.

"Thank you, Lady Galadriel." I said. Galadriel moved down to Gimli.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?" she asked.

"Nothing." Gimli said. "Except to look upon the lady of the Galadhrim one last time, for she is more fair than all the jewels beneath the earth." Galadriel chuckled. Gimli looked down. He turned around and then faced her again. "Actually, there was one thing. No, no, I'm talking nonsense. It's quite impossible. Stupid to ask."

_Later-Aragorn POV_

"I have nothing greater to give than the gift you already bear." Galadriel placed her hand on the jewel around my neck. "_**For her love, I fear the grace of Arwen Evenstar will diminish.**_"

"_**I would have her leave these shores, and be with her people**_." I explained. "_**I would have her take the ship to Valinor**_."

"That choice is yet before her. You have your own choice to make, Aragorn. To rise above the height of all your fathers since the days of Elendil...or to fall into darkness with all that is left of your kin. _**Farewell.**_" I bowed my head, but she raised my chin up. "_**There is much you have yet to do.**_" My eyes widened. "_**We shall not meet again...Elessar.**_"

_Frodo POV_

"Farewell, Frodo Baggins. I give you the light of Earendil, our most beloved star."

I took it in my hand, and looked at her. She kissed my forehead.

"_May it be a light for you in dark places where all other lights go out_."

_Legolas POV_

Gimli was grumbling.

"I have taken my worst would at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. Henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me."

"What was her gift?" I asked.

"I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three."

I smiled.

_Later-Rowan POV_

We were in boats, and made our way down the river. I was in the boat with Frodo, Sam, and Aragorn. My hand lingered on my necklace. A bird squawked, making me jump. Frodo put a hand on my shoulder, and I calmed down.

_Nighttime-Aragorn POV_

I saw Boromir looking at the river.

"Gollum." I explained when we saw the moving log. "He has tracked us since Moria. I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman."

"And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts, it will make the crossing even more dangerous." Boromir said.

_Sam POV_

He was sitting up again.

"Have some food, Mr. Frodo." I said.

"No, Sam." Frodo told me.

"You haven't eaten anything all day. You're not sleeping neither. Don't think I haven't noticed. Mr. Frodo—" I got up, and sat next to him.

"I'm alright." Frodo said, trying to reassure me.

"But you're not. I'm here to help you. I promise Gandalf that I would."

Mr. Frodo looked at me. "You can't help me, Sam." He said. My eyebrows knit together in confusion. "Not this time."

Yes I can. And I will. Every single step of the way.

"Get some sleep." He told me. I got up, and left his side.

_Aragorn POV_

"Minas Tirith is the safer road." Boromir said. "You know that. From there we can regroup. Strike out for Mordor from a place of strength."

"There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." I snapped.

"You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people? Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that." I started for the other side, but he grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him. "You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows. Scared of who you are, of what you are."

I snatched my arm out of his grip. "I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city." I snapped.

_The Next Day-Rowan POV_

"Frodo. Rowan." Aragorn said, quietly. "The Argonath." He looked at two huge statues. "Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin."

The statues were bigger once we got closer. They held out their hand, a stern look on their faces.


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"We cross the lake at nightfall." Aragorn said. "Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the North."

"Oh, yes?" Gimli asked. "Just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil, an impassable labyrinth of razor-sharp rocks. And after that, it gets even better."

Pippin and I looked at him, and widened our eyes. Gimli continued.

"Festering, stinking marshland as far as the eye can see."

"That is our road." Aragorn told him, simply. Pippin and I looked at him like, "Please, no." "I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf."

"Recover my—" Gimli started grumbling. Legolas walked over to Aragorn.

"We should leave now." He said.

"No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness."

"It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near. I can feel it."

Merry came back with some wood.

"Recover strength?" Gimli grumbled. "Pay no heed to that, young Hobbits." He said to me and Pippin. Merry looked around.

"Where's Frodo?" he asked. Legolas and Aragorn looked around. Sam jolted up.

_Frodo POV_

I climbed up some steps and looked around. I got down, and began wandering around.

"None of us should wander alone." Said a voice. It was Boromir. "You, least of all." He was collecting wood. "So much depends on you. Frodo?" he walked towards me. "I know why you seek solitude. You suffer. I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly?" I just looked at him. "There are other ways, Frodo. Other paths that we might take."

"I know what you would say." I finally responded. "It would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart."

"Warning? Against what?" he asked me. I began to walk away. "We're all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us, to destroy what hope we have...don't you see that is madness?"

"There is no other way."

"I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" Boromir threw down the wood. I watched him, becoming more frightened by the minute. "If you would but lend me the Ring."

"No." I backed up.

"Why do you recoil? I am no thief."

"You are not yourself."

"What chance do you think you have? They will find you. They will take the Ring. And you will beg for death before the end!" I began to walk away. "You fool!" he came after me. I turned, and then started running. "It is not yours, save by unhappy chance! It could have been mine." He caught up to me, and tackled me to the ground. "It should be mine!" he was on top of me, wrestling me for the Ring. "Give it to me! Give it to me!"

"No!"

"Give it to me!"

"No!" I put the Ring on, and then pushed him off of me. Then I ran off.

"I see your mind." I heard Boromir say. "You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You'll go to your death... And the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you and all the Halflings!"

I came up behind him and tripped him.

"Frodo?" he asked, his voice like a child's. "Frodo. What have I done? Please, Frodo." I ran off as he called my name. "Frodo, I'm sorry! Frodo!"

I climbed up the steps again. I went and hid behind something of the ruin. I didn't know what it was. And I didn't really care. I peeked over, and I was suddenly brought to Mordor. I was shot up, and was brought to the Eye. I heard the Black Speech again. I crawled back in fright, and took the Ring off as I hit the ground. No more Eye. I sat up.

"Frodo?" a voice asked behind me. I turned, and saw Aragorn.

"It has taken Boromir." I said.

"Where is the Ring."

Oh no. "Stay away!" I yelled, getting up. I started to run.

"Frodo!" I turned, and backed up a bit. "I swore to protect you."

"Can you protect me from yourself?" I asked. Aragorn seemed taken aback. I opened my hand. He looked at the Ring in my hand. "Would you destroy it?"

Aragorn approached me. He reached his hand out, but seemed to be refraining himself. He knelt down, and closed my hand around the Ring.

"I would have gone with you to the end." He told me. "Into the very fires of Mordor." He placed my hand to my chest, and then put his down.

"I know." I said. "Look after the others. Especially Sam and Rowan. They will not understand."

Aragorn nodded, but then spotted something. "Go, Frodo!" he commanded, quietly. He stood. He pulled out his sword. I looked down, and pulled mine out a bit. It was glowing blue. I looked up. "Run. Run!" I put my sword up, and ran off.

_Rowan POV_

Sam and I were looking for Frodo. Originally, it was all of us except for Boromir, but we split up.

"Mr. Frodo!" Sam called. There was a clink. We jumped. I looked at him.

"Let's split up. I go the way the others went before they split."

Sam nodded. I was reluctant to leave my childhood friend. Before I left, I gave him a backbreaking hug. "Be careful, Sam." I said.

"You too, Miss Rowan."

"Think we'll meet again?" I asked as we pulled away. Sam gave me smile.

"I know we will."

I smiled, and ran off. "Till then, Sam." I muttered.

_Legolas POV_

"Find the Halfling!" we heard. Gimli and I ran to where Aragorn was. "Find the Halfling!"

"Elendil!" I heard Aragorn yell. Gimli and I ran up, and I shot one of the Orcs. Gimli got one with his ax.

"Aragorn, go!" I yelled. I shot one arrow, and got two. I stabbed one with an arrow, withdrew it, and shot another.

_Rowan POV_

I had managed to catch up the Merry and Pippin. We hid in the brush. Orcs, HUGE Orcs, ran after Frodo, who was hiding behind a tree. Now what's with him and hiding? Merry and Pippin popped up.

"Frodo!" Pippin whispered. We gestured him over. "Hide here. Quick! Come on!"

Merry knit his eyebrows. Pippin looked at him.

"What's he doing?" he asked.

Frodo shook his head no. "He's leaving." Merry said.

"No!" Pippin got out of the brush.

"Pippin!" Merry and I got out after him. We saw more of the Orcs coming. "Run, Frodo. Go on!" he looked forward. I ran over to Frodo and kissed him. I pulled away.

"Until next time." I said, tears in my eyes.

"Until then." Frodo said.

"Hey! Hey, you!" Merry called to the oncoming stampede. "Over here!"

"Hey!" Pippin yelled.

"Over here!"

"This way!"

We ran off. "It's working!" Pippin said, happily.

"I know it's working! Run!" Merry commanded. We ran over a bridge, and we were blocked. Boromir suddenly came out of nowhere, and began fighting. We joined in. After a few minutes, he blew his horn.

_Aragorn POV_

We were fighting, and heard a horn blow.

"The horn of Gondor." Legolas said.

"Boromir." I told him. We ran forward, killing any of the creatures in our path. They seemed to be going the same way we were, which was bad for Boromir.

_Rowan POV_

Boromir blew his horn again. And again. We took one down, and stabbed it a bunch of times.

"Run! Run!" Boromir told us. He fought anything that came up to him. We started throwing rocks. We actually hit a couple of these things, too. Suddenly, Boromir jolted backwards. He had an arrow in his chest. We froze. Boromir fell to the ground, but he got back up and began to fight again. He soon jolted again, and there was an arrow near his side, lower than the first arrow. He fell again. We just looked at him in plain fear. He started fighting again, harder this time. A third arrow hit him in the center. We picked up our swords, and ran forward, but were scooped up by these things like we were nothing.


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

_Aragorn POV_

I jumped on this one that was pointing an arrow at Boromir. A fourth arrow, it seemed. I knocked the creature to the side, and began to fight it. It knocked me off him, and I was thrown into a tree. Its shield kept me there by my neck, and I was able to get out of the hold right before it cut my head off. I went to fight it, but it threw me down again. I lifted my leg, and kicked it. Then, I took out my dagger, and stabbed it in the leg. It cried out in pain, and punched me. I rolled, and it came after me. It pulled me up, and butted heads with me, and threw me onto the ground. I rolled a couple times, and it took out my dagger. Licking the blood off of one side, it aimed. It threw the dagger, and I made it fly away from me with my sword, the two weapons making a clanging sound before the dagger flew off in a direction. We began fighting again, and I cut its arm off. I stabbed it, and the creature grabbed my sword, and pulled me forward. I took out my sword, and cut off its head. I saw Boromir on the ground, white as a cloud in the sky.

"No." I whispered. I ran over to him. He was still alive, but he was hanging on. He did not have long left.

"They took the little ones." He told me.

"Hold still." I told him, quietly.

"Frodo. Where is Frodo?" I saw that in the left corner of his mouth, there was blood.

"I let Frodo go." I kept my voice quiet. He placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him." Boromir's voice shook. I shook my head once.

"The Ring is beyond our reach now."

"Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all."

"No, Boromir. You fought bravely. You have kept your honor." I started to take off his cloak. I knew, I just knew he was going to die soon.

"Leave it." Boromir said. "It is over. The world of Men will fall. And all will come to darkness...and my city to ruin."

I started to get up, but he grabbed my other shoulder. "I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you, I will not let the White City fall, nor our people fail."

"Our people." Boromir got a small but visible crooked smile on his face. I nodded. "Our people." He said again. He held his hand out, and I gave him his sword. He placed it to his chest. "I would have followed you, my brother. My captain. My king."

I gave him a small smile, and then he was gone. I put my hand to my forehead, kissed it, and cupped his head. "Be at peace son of Gondor." I kissed his forehead. I stood. "They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return." Yes, I knew Legolas and Gimli were behind me. I looked up, and a tear escaped my eye.

_Frodo POV_

I looked at the water, the Ring in my hand.

"Frodo!" I heard. It was Sam. I did not answer. He does not understand. I must do this alone.

_Flashback_

"_I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened."_

"_So do all who live to see such times, but that is not for them to decide." Gandalf told me. "All you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you."_

_Present Time_

Tears fell down my face. I closed my hand around the Ring, put it in my pocket, and walked towards the boat. I pushed it out, and jumped in.

"Frodo, no!" I heard. It was Sam again. I heard him run into the water. "Frodo! Mr. Frodo!"

"No, Sam." I said. I heard him keep coming. I turned. "Go back, Sam!" he kept coming. "I'm going to Mordor alone."

"Of course you are. And I'm coming with you!" he told me. He got to where he couldn't stand.

"You can't swim!" I yelled. He didn't listen. "Sam!" he tried to stay afloat, but went under instead. "Sam!" I screamed, panicked. "Sam!" Not Sam. First Mom and Dad and now...No. I pushed the boat back to him as quick as I could.

_Flashback (Drogo and Primula) _

_People crowded around a lake. Pippin, only very little at the time, since I was 21, Merry who was eight years older, Rowan, who was my age, and Sam who was a couple years younger than me, all stopped. I caught up to them. I was smiling, but it wiped off my face._

"_What's wrong?" I asked._

"_I don't know..." Rowan said, quietly. I ran forward, leaving the other four standing there, bewildered. Bilbo caught me._

"_No, Frodo." He said._

"_Let me go!" I yelled._

"_No." his face and voice were stern. I looked at him for a minute._

"_It's Mom and Dad, isn't it?" I asked. He didn't answer. I broke free, and ran forward. Mimosa caught me as I came to the edge._

"_Frodo, go."_

"_I can't, no!" I said. _

"_Frodo!" she said, sternly. "You do not want to see this."_

"_What happened?" I asked. I saw head pop out of the water. It was Merry's father. I looked at him, as he brought a body up with him. Merry looked like his father, except for the hair. His Dad had black hair. I started struggling, trying to get a better look at the body. All I saw were long, blonde curls. Mimosa's shoulders sank. Bilbo walked over to us, Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Rowan in tow. Pippin being very little, did not know what was going on. He tugged on Mimosa's dress._

"_No, Peregrin." She said, hushing him._

"_Mewy?" Pippin asked, looking at Merry, with his big green eyes. Merry was knitting his eyebrows, and looking at his father in confusion._

"_Dad!" he called as his father brought up the body. He walked over to his Dad, and screamed. He hadn't hit puberty yet, so he sounded like a girl._

"_What?" I asked. I got out of Mimosa's hold, and ran over. I looked at the body, and saw who it was._

"_No!" I screamed. It was my mother. I turned her around, and sat over her. "Mom!"_

_Her blue eyes that were like mine (in fact, they were the only thing I inherited from her) stared into nothing. I put my arms around her cold, wet body, the tears pouring down my face. Merry's uncle came out of the water. _

"_Saradoc!" he called. Merry's father walked over, and help his brother out with another body. Merry fell as they brought up the body. I saw the face, and saw it was my father. I screamed. Someone came up._

"_What's with the commotion?" the voice asked. It was Pippin's mother, Eglantine. _

"_Drogo and Primula. They drowned in a boating accident." I heard Mimosa explain quietly. Pippin's sisters, Pearl, Pimpernell, and Pervinca came up. I heard Pervinca, the youngest of the sisters, scream. Sam stood there, not knowing what to do. He was in shock. Rowan put her hand up to her mouth._

"_Oh no." she muttered. I grabbed my father, dragged him over next to my Mom, and hugged them both, crying as if I had never cried before._

_Present Time_

I reached my hand in the water. I was not going to lose someone else that I loved to this. I grabbed his arm. At first there was no response, and I thought I was too late, but then he grabbed mine. I pulled him into the boat.

"I made a promise, Mr. Frodo." He told me. "A promise. "Don't you leave them, Samwise Gamgee." And I don't mean to. I don't mean to."

"Oh, Sam." I said, crying. I hugged him. We pulled away from the hug. "Come on." I said.


	21. Epilogue

Epilogue

_Aragorn POV_

I watched as Boromir fell over the waterfall. I had his cuffs, and put them on.

"Hurry!" Legolas said. "Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." He pushed a boat into the water. He looked at me when I made no move to leave. I watched as the two Hobbits left on the other shore. "You mean not to follow them?"

"Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." I said.

"Then it has all been in vain. The Fellowship has failed." Gimli said, walking over to us. I looked at them, and placed a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Not if we hold true to each other." I said. "We will not abandon Rowan, Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left. Leave all that can be spared behind." I left their sides. "We travel light." I put my dagger in its sheath. "Let's hunt some Orc." Then I ran off. There was a pause behind me.

"Yes!" I heard Gimli yell, happily, and he ran after me. Legolas soon followed quickly after.

_Frodo POV_

Sam and I climbed up a rocky hill. We looked out, and saw Mordor far in the distance.

"Mordor." I said. "I hope the others find a safer road."

"Strider will look after them." Sam reassured me.

"I don't suppose we'll ever see them again."

"We may yet, Mr. Frodo. We may."

I smiled. "Sam," I said, looking at him. "I'm glad you're with me."

Sam smiled back, and then we walked on, not knowing how we were going to get there or what we were going to get into. All we knew is that we still had a small strand of our Fellowship.

And that was each other.


End file.
